


Blinded by Hope

by TheWildOmega



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Post Madara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Don't know if this is going to suck or not. Randomly had a might guy dream and decided he needed some love.
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

You have known Guy since you were young kids, having been brought to the village after your parents had been killed. At first you were quiet and confined but a loud and energetic boy dressed in green had quickly pulled you out of your shell, welcoming you into the village and helping you make more friends to help lessen the loneliness that had taken over. So much had happened since then, years had passed and you both had grown to be strong shinobi. Not saying your skills could come close to his because let's face it Might Guy isn't called the green beast for nothing. His strength was only one of his many characteristics that had made you fall head over heels for the goofy man. He was kind, the first person to show you kindness at that. He was brave, always being the first to volunteer himself for a dangerous battle. Funny, definitely. Charming, hell yes. But as much as you loved him he was also incredibly thick. Not once had the man caught on to your crush, not even when you invited him over for supper or helped him mend that stupid jumpsuit of his time after time. No because all of your private time together and your long talks always ended the same, with him giving you that handsome smile and telling you how great of a friend you were. And that's all it seemed you would ever be to the man, A great friend.

............................

Walking down the street you stopped at the flower shop and bought a bouquet of wildflowers, giving a small bow of your head and thank you before you made your way towards the hospital. Entering the building you smiled softly at the receptionist as you walked down the hall towards the room you had been visiting everyday for the past few week. With the war finally over the hospital was fairly packed, you yourself had been injured but nowhere near as bad as your dear Guy. Getting to his room you raised a hand to knock lightly on the door and hearing a slightly groggy voice bid you inside you took a deep breath before opening the door. Looking up you saw Guy laying in bed covered in bandages. Smiling softly you stepped into the room and pushed the door to behind you before moving closer to the bed. "Hey there, I brought you some dinner. Spicy curry, your favorite." you told him, trying to work a smile out of him but he only gave you a small grin. 

"Thank you y/n. Although I have told you you do not have to keep bringing me meals." 

Exchanging the welting flowers for the fresh ones you just bought you shook your head and looked down at him, "I told you it's no problem." Moving to open the food containers and pour him a glass of water you heard him sigh and kept your back to him a little longer than needed. 

"They told me the news today, that my time as a shinobi has come to an end... but you already knew that didn't you?" he asked. 

Stiffening a little you made sure everything on the tray was perfect before you moved beside him, still not meeting his eyes as you went to help him sit up. "Yes." you said quietly. Grabbing his better arm you eased one arm under his back to help him sit up without jostling his leg. Noticing how quick he was to move away from your touch you furrowed your brows but said nothing. Stuffing a few pillows behind his back you moved to pull the tray over to him, you held out the chopsticks for him to take. 

Taking the chopsticks from her he watched as she move about the room, straightening this and that for him. Gritting his teeth he felt his brows drop lower and lower. 

"What is it you told me when I got sick? A body cannot hope to heal without proper meal intake!" you said when you noticed him not eating, mocking his voice as best you could. Still though his lips didn't turn up. Dropping your shoulders you moved to sit in the chair by the bed. "Guy I know this wasn't the news you were hoping for but you are alive so that's something right?" you asked but he didn't answer only sat there picking at his food. "Come on Guy eat." you begged softly. 

Letting out a heavy breath he lifted a piece of food into his mouth. Glancing at y/n he saw the female peeling a pear for him like she had for the past few days, knowing they were his favorite. She had been in her everyday since he had woken up and she was always bringing him something, flowers, food, books. She cleaned the room, helped him sit up or adjust in bed. Hell she even helped him brush his hair and dress. None of that had bothered him until now, while no he didn't like the fact that she had to do those things for him he had thanked her graciously every night when she went to leave. Now though he wondered if her help came only because she pitied him. Afterall she had listened to him say how ready he was to start training again, how he couldn't wait to get back out there, knowing that would never happen. If she was his friend, one of his best friends shouldn't she had spared him from his false hope and told him the truth. Swallowing the bite of food he moved to reach for the glass of water when a shot of pain surged down his arm making his hand hit the glass and knock it over. 

Hearing first the pained gasp and then the small clatter of the cup hitting the table you quickly stood from your chair and moved to set the cup back up and then to grab a rag from the attached bathroom. Coming back you went to work cleaning the mess, keeping your eyes down when you heard him cussing softly under his breath. Cleaning off the table you looked to see his lap and shirt also wet. Grabbing him some new clothes you went to start untying his shirt when he pushed away your hands. 

"I got it." he told her, attempting to move his hands up to untie the shirt but t was hard with his bandages. 

Seeing him becoming frustrated you furrowed your brows, "Guy come on just let me help..."

"NO!" He yelled, finally losing his cool. "I don't want your help!" 

Feeling your temper flare up a little you knit your brows, "Hey don't yell at me just because you got some bad news today..."

Giving up on his shirt he glared up at her, "Bad news? That was the worst news and the even worst part is you could have told me that from the beginning..."

Dropping your shoulders you furrowed your brows, " Guy I'm not a doctor I couldn't be sur.."

"Don't give me that y/n, you may not be a medic but you know just as much as one. You are supposed to be my friend but you lied to me, let me keep believing that I was going to be the same..."

Sighing you closed your eyes before opening them and looking at him, "So what if I did know, you are the one that is always telling me to be more optimistic, when I got hurt you didn't let me give up hope, you didn't let me feel like it was over, that I was any less than I was before my injury." 

"It's not the same, you were weak before you got hurt, I wasn't!" he yelled, losing his temper.

Stunned you just stood there for a few moments, holding back your tears you huffed and shook your head, "I hope you get out of this bed soon before you turn into a bigger asshole than you are right now." you said as you reached up to pull the top tie loose on his shirt. Refusing to meet his eyes you turned and walked towards the door. "See you tomorr.."

"Don't. I think I will heal sooner if you were no longer here to bother me." he said, looking down at his lap. 

Stopping at the door you felt your breath catch in your throat and slowly looked back at the man. Sure the both of you had gotten in arguments before but never anything like this. He had never told you to stay away from him before. Waiting for him to apologize or something you just stood there but he refused to meet your eyes or even look at you. Dropping your eyes to the floor you felt a tear fall from your eye and a clenching in your heart. Licking your lips you grabbed the knob and swallowed the knot growing in your throat, "If that is what you want... take care of yourself Guy, don't give up, there are still people that need you." you said in a soft voice before you opened the door and left. Quickly making your way out of the hospital you jumped across the rooftops to your small apartment. Unlocking the door you stepped inside and closed the door. Leaning back against the door you felt the tears you had been holding back roll down your cheeks. Sinking to the floor you hugged your knees to your chest and cried as your heart shattered.

.......................

Waking up early the next morning you packed a bag and cleaned your apartment. Glancing at the picture of You, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenia you felt your heart ache. Letting out a sigh you closed your eyes and took a moment before you tossed your bag on your back and headed towards the Hokage's office, locking your door on the way out. 

Knocking lightly on the door you opened it when you heard the woman bekon you inside. Looking up you saw Lady Tsunade sitting behind her desk looking over paperwork. 

"Y/n, what can I do for you?" she asked. 

Clearing your throat to hopefully hide your recent emotions you met her eyes. "I was wondering if you still needed someone to go scout out the Land of water?"

Raising both her brows she put down her pen and looked to the female. "I have yet to assign anyone... are you volunteering?" seeing the shinobi nod she furrowed her brows. "Y/n you do understand how long that could take, months maybe years..."

"I know." you answered. Looking down you licked your lips before looking back up. "Lady Tsunade I know what I am signing up for I just... I need to get away for awhile, something that I know you would understand." you told her. You had quickly formed a respective relationship with the legendary Sannin when she had returned to the village and had even shared a few cups of sake over the past few years. Seeing her sigh and furrowed her brows you held her eyes and saw them soften. 

"Very well. You will scout the land, find out what you can about it's people's strengths and weaknesses. Be sure to send me reports at least once every two weeks." 

Nodding you bowed your head and turned to leave but stopped when you heard her speak. 

"Please be safe y/n." Tsunade said in a kind voice. 

Forcing a small smile you nodded, "Of course my Lady, when I return we will have to go for a drink." Seeing her smile you bowed again before leaving. Walking down the main road out of the village you kept your head down, not in the mood to speak to anyone. Almost making it to the front gate you heard your name being called and closed your eyes at the familiar voice. Turing a small amount when he got closer you looked up. 

"Where are you off to, you are normally not even up yet." Kakashi asked with a tilt of his head. Noticing her slightly red eyes he furrowed his brows a little, "Y/n what's wrong?" 

Shaking your head you looked back down, "Going on a scouting mission, Land of Water." you informed him. 

"Land of Water? Are you going by yourself, that's a fair ways away." he said. 

Nodding you took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Yes, I'll be fine." 

"What about Guy?" he asked. and saw her lip twitch down into a frown, saw her swallow. It was no hidden secret that she had feelings for the man, even if said man had no idea himself. 

"What about him?" you asked, your voice wavering a bit. 

Furrowing his brows he looked over his friend and knew something had upset her. She had always been quiet but now she seemed like she was cutting herself off. Bringing up his hand he rubbed the back of his head, "Well I mean.. won't he miss you?"

Licking your lips you looked down, picking some of the small spring flowers from your shirt, "I'm sure he won't even notice I left."

"I wouldn't say that y/n you do go visit him everyday and..."

"And he has made it very clear that he no longer wishes to be bothered by me." you said with a heavy sigh, wanting to cut this conversation short and just leave. 

Shocked he felt his eyes go wide a bit and then his shoulders drop when he saw how hard the woman was trying to hold it together. "Y/n I am sure he didn't mean it you know he has just been really down and with the news that he received his emotions most likely got the best of him. If you just give him a little bit then I am sure he will be back to normal in no time."

Closing your eyes you looked up to him with furrowed brows, "I know that Kakashi but I just can't do this anymore. He is never going to share my feelings and I can't stay here with the possibility that one day I will have to watch him love another." swallowing hard you glanced towards the hospital " I've tried showing him how I feel since we were teenagers, hoping that maybe one day he would tell me he felt something for me." Taking a deep breath you let it out in a sigh "Guy will only ever see me as a friend, he's never given me a sign that he may want something deeper and I should have accepted defeat years ago. I was just too blinded by hope to see the truth." 

Frowning under his mask he saw her turn away to brush away a tear. "I know you well enough to know I can't talk you out of this." PLacing his hand on her shoulder he saw her look up to him with sad eyes, "I'm sorry y/n. Be safe."

Nodding you forced one last smile, "Take care of Guy and tell Kurenia I said goodbye." you told him and saw him nod shortly. "Bye Kakashi."

"Bye y/n."


	2. Chapter 2

Stopping mid sentence when the door slammed open he looked over and saw Kurenai standing in the frame with Kakashi right behind her. 

"Kurenai leave it alone..." Kakashi was saying, trying to talk the woman out of what she was about to do but it fell on deaf ears.

Looking to Lee and Tenten she took a breath, they had nothing to do with this and she didn't want to sound angry at them. "Kakashi and I need a moment with your sensei." she said and saw them both look to Guy before walking to leave the room. Moving out of their way she heard Kakashi close the door behind them before he sighed. 

"I just want to voice that I didn't agree to this." The white haired man said but walked over to sit in the window seal all the same. 

Crossing her arms over her chest she glared down at the injured man, "What did you say to her?"

"To who?" Guy asked, with knitted brows. 

"You know damn well who Guy! Y/n, what did you say to y/n?!" Kurenai yelled. 

Opening his mouth and then closing it he looked down, "I didn't mean any of it, I lost my temper. I was just upset and she has been coming in everyday since I woke up, bringing me meals and helping me-She knew that I was finished as a shinobi but she didn't say anything, she just sat there and let me believe I was going to be the same. I was just angry and hurt, figured her help came only from pity..."

"Pity?" She asked with knitted brows, "She wasn't in here everyday because of pity..."

"Kurenai..." Kakashi warned. "We promised."

"I don't care, someone needs to tell him because apparently he is too thick to see it for himself!" She said glaring back down at said man. 

Knitting his brows he looked between his two friends, "See what, what are you two not telling me?"

"Y/n wasn't doing all that because she pities you, she was doing it because she loves you." 

Feeling his breath catch in his throat he sat unmoving on the bed and then shook his head, "No the both of you must be mistaken, we are friends, good friends..."

"To you Guy." Kakashi sighed, finally joining in. "To you the both of you are good friends, to y/n well... she always hoped for something more."

Taking a much needed breath he licked his lips, "H..how long?" he asked. 

"Since we were teenagers." Kurenai told him with a sigh. "Why do you think she was always inviting you over for dinner or agreeing to go out on your ridiculous training sessions with you?" 

Left speechless he looked down at his lap before his eyes shot up to Kakashi, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She made us promise we wouldn't say anything. She said you were too nice of a person and she was scared that if you ever found out you would play along without actually feeling anything for her." Kakashi told him. 

"Asuma wanted to tell you, he said once he was just going to get the both of you drunk and lock you in a room so you would both tell each other how you felt." Kurenai said with a small smile. "We all tried to convince her to tell you Guy but she was so sure you would never see her as anything more than a friend. That you would never want her." 

Throwing back the blanket covering his legs he leaned forward to try and remove the brace holding his knee. 

"Whoaa what are you doing there Guy?" Kakashi asked, quickly moving over to the bed and grabbing Guy's hands. 

"I have to go talk to her, I have to apologize and..." he said, pushing the man away when Kurenai touched his arm. 

"It's too late Guy, she's gone." 

"NO! I can win her back, I can tell her how I feel, I won't lose her." He argued stunning both of them. 

"Guy she left the village." Kakashi said quickly and saw Guy look to him with furrowed brows.

"What do you mean she left? Where did she go?" he asked. 

Taking a deep breath he met the man's eyes, "She took the scouting mission in the Land of Water. She left three days ago."

Feeling his eyes widen he shook his head, "By herself!? B..but that could take months... or longer..."

"I think that is what she is hoping for Guy." Kurenai said with a sad look. 

Opening and closing his mouth he dropped his shoulders and then looked down at his lap. 

Seeing tears leaving the shinobi's eyes they both shared a sad look before Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder. 

......................................

Pushing his wheelchair down the road he got to the small apartment and moved his leg right so he could stand. Unlocking the door with the spare key she had given him years ago he opened the door and stepped inside, leaving his wheelchair outside. Walking with a slight limp he looked around the home he had been in so many times. It was clean, which was nothing new since y/n was a clean person. Glancing towards the small living area he recalled all the times he and y/n had sat on that couch laughing over something the other had said. Or the time they had watched a movie after a long mission ending in the both of them falling asleep curled up next to each other. Now that he knew the truth about her feelings he knew why she had become so embarrassed when he woke the next morning to find her head laying in his lap. Swallowing hard he limped to the one bedroom and saw that room to e just as clean, the small bed made with the little stuffed turtle he had gotten her for her birthday a few years back sitting in the middle on her pillow. Turning his eyes to her dresser he saw her kunia there and furrowed his brows, she hadn't taken them with her, that worried him. When Kakashi had told him she had took the scouting mission he filled with fear at the knowledge that she had went alone. Not much was known about the land of water and knowing he would be facing all of that alone scared him. He knew y/n was a skilled shinobi, more skilled than most gave her credit for but still... Was she safe? Did she have food, water? When she had to sleep she had no one to keep watch, she was vulnerable. Closing his eyes when the images of her being caught off guard and raped or killed filled his head he sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed his face. "Please come back safe y/n... come back to me."

.................................

Seeing the lights of the village up ahead you pushed on, forcing your weak and exhausted legs on. FInally making it to the gate you didn't even look towards the two shinobi on guard. Blinking slowly you tried to keep your heavy eyes open. Finally making it to your door you used the doorframe to help hold up your body while you fished out your key and unlocked the door. Pushing the door open you stumbled inside and dropped your bag on the floor by the door as you pushed it shut and locked it. Heading to your bed you fell onto it, letting out a cry of pain and then a small whimper. Managing to kick off your shoes and tug the covers over your body you curled up and were out a second later. 

.................................

Leaving the academy he limped down the side road of the village. The sun was setting and with it the little warmth it provided on this cold winter day. The cold was not kind on his injured leg but still he pushed on, trying not to use the wheelchair as much. Making his way towards y/n's apartment to turn on her pipes to drip overnight he unlocked the door and stepped inside but stopped when he saw a bag sitting by the door. Furrowing his brows he snapped his eyes up to the bedroom door, noticing it cracked open a tad. Making his way over to the room as fast as he could he pushed open the door and looked at the bed to see a small lump under the covers and worn sandals laying on the floor. "Y/n." he said but she didn't move. Crossing the room he walked around the bed and saw a her h/c hair sticking out of the top but her face was covered. Noticing her hand sticking out of the blankets he furrowed his brows at the bruising along her knuckles. "Y/n..." he called again but still she didn't answer. Leaning down to pull the blanket from her some he sucked in a breath at the sight of her slightly skinnier face. Scanning his eyes over her curled up frame he noticed immediately the blood spotting her clothes and the dark circles around her eyes. PLacing his hand on her shoulder he gave her a small shake and called her name again. When she let out a small groan and her eyes fluttered open he felt relief wash over him. She was alive.

Groaning you forced your eyes open and looked up to see a face that you had only seen in your dreams for the past ten months. "Guy?" 

Hearing her say his name he smiled, "The one and only." 

Feeling your eyes try and close again you tried to roll over to sit up and winced, "What are you doing here?" you asked in a strained voice. 

Furrowing his brows at the obvious pain she was in he quickly helped move her to her back. "I..I was coming to turn on your pipes to drip tonight, it's cold out and I didn't want them to freeze...When did you get back?" he asked then looked down to her stomach to see blood on her shirt and two long cuts in her shirt, "You're hurt, why didn't you go to the hospital?" 

"The other night... I'll be fine, just tired." you grumbled, trying to pull the covers back over you. 

"The other night? You have been in here like this for the past few days. Damnit y/n you are too stubborn for your own good." he sighed, pushing himself to stand. Limping to her living area he turned on the heat to warm the cold apartment. Next he moved to the cabinet and grabbed a glass before making her some water. Hearing a thump he hurried back into the room to see her making herself to the adjoined bathroom, "Y/n, you need to go to the hospital."

"Go home Guy, I can't bother you that way." you said, shutting the door and locking it. 

Quickly going to try the knob he found it locked and knocked on the door, "Y/n..." 

You heard him calling your name but you just took a deep breath, turning on the shower and painstakingly pulling off your clothes. Over the past ten months you had hoped being away from Guy and the village would lessen your heartbreak and it had, a little. You had stayed busy and in doing so forced your mind to think on anything but his rejection. You knew coming back would be hard but you had told yourself you would just rest a few days before taking on another mission, hoping to lessen your chance of seeing him. What you hadn't expected was to wake up and find the man you loved so deeply standing above you, bringing back the pain tenfold. He had looked and sounded so concerned, like he was worried about you, like he cared but you knew Guy, knew he was like that with everyone he knew, he was just one of those nice guys. Sighing you opened your eyes that you had closed and stepped under the water, instantly flinching away from the water when it hit your sore and injured body. 

Standing outside of the door he listened to the sound of the shower, hearing the smallest whimper he scrunched up his face. She had always been like this, she avoided hospitals at all cost, trying once to reset her own dislocated arm to keep from going. He had found her here, laying on her dining table, drunk off her ass as she tried to roll the joint back in place. He had had to literally carry her kicking and screaming to the hospital, as she hit him and even bit him at one point trying to get away. Knowing for now he had no way of getting her there, that is unless he kicked down the door in which still he doubted he would be able to carry her all the way to the hospital with his leg the way it was, he could only go bring a medic to her. 

Getting out of the shower you dried and glanced in the foggy mirror to see your reflection. You looked tired mostly but there was something more that ate at you. Ever since you had first developed your crush on Might Guy all those years ago you had been more concerned about your looks. You wouldn't consider yourself ugly, truthfully you thought everyone was beautiful in their own way but you weren't anything special either. There was nothing that made you stick out, you weren't beautiful, not like him, not like Guy. Guy, the man with the perfect black hair, white aligned teeth and the body chiseled from stone. No you were just you and it was something that you had always thought lessen your chance with the man of your dreams. The shinobi was no Master Jiraiya, he didn't flirt or try to sleep with every woman he saw but you had been forced to bare witness him leaving with a woman he would met at the bar on more than a few occasions, women that were beautiful and feminine. Women that weren't you. On all those occasions you had found yourself drinking more than you should before stumbling home to cry yourself to sleep. Swallowing hard you brushed your hair and tied it back out of your face before pulling out your first aid kit and letting out a sigh. Cleaning the two cuts with alcohol you let out a muffled curse at the sting, holding onto the countertop when it felt like the gashes had been rubbed with acid. Once it cooled down you opened your eyes that you had screwed shut and looked down to see them a little red. Grabbing your roll of gauze you cut a strip and went to tape it in place when there was a sudden knock at the door, startling you. "I said go home Guy." you said in a tired voice. 

"It's not Guy."

Freezing at the female voice you sighed before unlocking the door, fearing if you didn't it would be kicked in. Meeting the female's eyes you bowed your head, "Lady Tsunade." you greeted, watching her eyes shoot own to the two deep gashes on your abdomen and hip. Opening your mouth to speak you snapped it shut when she pointed to your bed. Walking into the room you saw Guy sitting on the couch and met his eyes, giving him a small glare before the door was closed by the sannin. 

"Don't be so ill at him, he was worried and judging by those infected wounds I say he had right to be." Tsunade said then sighed. "Come lay down so I can treat them while you tell me about your scouting mission."

Well so much for going back to sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through the village you went through the list in your head again, checking off this and that. Remembering you needed a new pair of sandals you stopped by the clothing shop and looked over a pair. Checking the size you nodded and headed towards the counter to pay for them. As soon as that was done you walked out and turned towards home but stopped when you heard your name being called. Looking back you saw Naruto and smiled softly as the young man came up to you. "Hello Naruto."

"Hey there Y/n I didn't know you were back." he smiled. 

"Yea just got back the other day." you told him, adjusting the bag on your shoulder and trying to hide the small wince when your still healing wounds throbbed. 

Catching the woman's pained look Naruto reached out and took the bags for her, "Here I'll take these back to your place. So how was the Land of Water?" he asked.

Knowing there was no point in arguing with the boy you walked beside him "How about we go get some ramen while we catch up, my treat." you asked and saw him quickly smile. Getting to the ramen shop you sat side by side and told him about the land and it's few people. 

"So there aren't any men there?" he asked, finishing his second bowl of ramen. 

"Not any that I saw. The women in the village leave to find strong men to get them pregnant in hopes they will have strong daughters." you answered and saw his brows drop. 

"What about if they have a son?" he asked hesitantly.

"Umm well I didn't see any little boys so either they give them away or well I don't know, I don't like to think about it." you told him and saw him frown. "Anyway, what have you been up to?" you asked. 

........................

Walking back home with Naruto at your side you looked up to see Guy standing by your door. 

"Oh hey there Bushier Brows Sensei." Naruto said in greeting.

Not being able to stop your small giggle you looked down when you noticed the light blush that tinted Guy's cheeks along with his narrowing eyes. Looking back up to Naruto you held out your hands for the bags. "Thank you for the help Naruto." you said with a smile.

"You bet Y/n, thanks for the ramen. I'll see you later." he said with a small wave before he was gone.

Sighing you turned back to the door and raised your brows at the man, "Guy what..."

"Lady Tsunade said you were supposed to be taking it easy for the next week." he said, cutting her off and grabbing the bags from her hands. 

Rolling your eyes you said nothing as you turned to unlock the door and walk inside, hearing him enter behind you and close the door. Removing your coat you hung it on the hook by the door and removed your shoes, watching as Guy moved to the kitchen to place the bags on the counter. Glancing at his leg you saw a brace on it and noticed how he walked with a limp but still, "You are getting around well."

Smiling he nodded stiffly. He hated how awkward it felt between them, they had never had this problem before. Watching her move to put away this and that he noticed her pull out a bottle of pain medicine and furrowed his brows. Sitting at the small table he watched as she made tea and apped his finger lightly on the top of the table. Noticing her wince and grab her lower abdomen when she reached into the higher shelf for cups he felt a small aching in his heart. "What happened, did you get hurt in the Land of water?" he asked. 

Taking a deep breath you took your time making the tea. "No. Other than the occasional scratch from a bush my scouting mission went well. Everything was fine until I got back to Port city." Carrying his cup of tea to the table you sat it in front of him and saw him give you a soft smile in thanks. Taking a seat you held your hot cup in your hands to warm up, noticing him give you a look that told you to continue. "Seems like ever since the war ended there are more bandits and such. I stopped by that bar you and I went to a few years back, wanted a drink and a bite to eat before bed. There was this man at the bar that kept trying to buy me drinks and just being annoying..." you told him, stopping to sip at your tea and missing the way his lip twitched and his thick brows dipped. Swallowing you bit your lip, "Well after a few drinks I went to the onsen, stayed there for a little bit and then headed to the room. When I got there that man from the bar was in my room, I guess he didn't want to take no for an answer." you shrugged, focusing on your tea. 

Gritting his teeth he had to remind himself not to grip his cup too hard. Looking her over he saw she was refusing to meet his eyes, she was embarrassed. As long as they had known each other they had never openly talked about sex. Although he had never seen her with a man he had always assumed she had had sex before, as much as it irritated him to think of another man touching her, tasting her. He recalled many times when they were out at bars and such, after he had had a few drinks and he could no longer keep his eyes from lingering over her he had had to find another woman to help ease his desires. So many times when they were training together and he had pinned her beneath him, her skin covered in a light sweat and her breast heaving he had imagined them in his bed with less clothing. "Did he... force himself on you?" he asked and saw her eyes snap up to his. 

"No, he tried but... no. We started fighting, destroyed the room and I got kicked out of the inn so I just decided to head back to the village early." you told him, drinking the rest of your tea. Standing you moved to place the cup in the sink and busy yourself. "How are Lee and Tenten?" 

Swallowing the tea in his mouth a smiled softly, "They are doing great. Lee is improving per usual and Tenten as well. I am very proud of both of them." 

"As you should be, I didn't get time to tell you before but I am sorry about Neji, Guy." you said and saw his eyes drop. 

Humming he looked back up to her, "Thank you. I only wish I could have done something..."

"Don't do that Guy, Neji died protecting the people he cared about. You are an amazing sensi Guy and your students became great shinobi because of you. Neji knew that too." you told him and saw his eyes shine and a proud grin grace his lips. 

Seeing her turn back to the counter he stood and carried his cup over to the sink, when she took it to wash he rubbed the back of his head and looked her over, "Look y/n about the things I said..." a knock on the door cut him off and he mentally cursed the interruption as she moved over to open it. As soon as it opened he saw a large smile come over her face and then heard the child voice calling her 'Aunt y/n' before Mirai's small frame held her arms out to be lifted by y/n, hugging her tightly when y/n obliged. 

Smiling at your friend you held Mirai out and looked her over, "Oh you're getting so big. Can't we do something to make her stop growing?" you asked Kurenia with a smile and heard her chuckle. 

"I wish." the other woman said, stepping into y/n's apartment when she moved inside. Looking over she felt her brows raise a little, "Guy." she said and saw the male give her a friendly smile. 

"Good afternoon Kurenia." he said and then smiled widely at the scene of y/n holding the almost two year old. She had always been good with children and it was not hard at all to think of her being a great mother one day. 

Glancing back at her friend she raised a brow in question, "Are we still on for tonight or..." she asked, casting a glance at the male. 

So the two women had plans for tonight, seems like he was never going to get a chance to talk to her. Still though she deserved to spend time with her friend after being gone so long. Standing straight he smiled and walked over towards them, noticing Kurenia take her daughter back from y/n and move towards the couch to give them a small bit of privacy. "I'm going to go, promised Lee I would help him train some more." Here it goes, "But umm y/n I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked and saw her try and hide her shock. 

He wanted to take you out for dinner? As in a date? No couldn't be a date, don't get your hopes up. Still though he had never asked you to dinner before, it had always been you that offered to make him dinner or go get a drink at a bar. Your mouth was suddenly very dry. Taking a deep breath you quickly nodded and smiled softly. "Sure, I'd like that." 

His face split into a large smile at that and he bowed his head. "Seven alright?" he asked. 

Nodding you tried not to seem overly excited, "Yea seven is good." 

"Great then I will pick you up at seven." he beamed with a thumbs up. "Have a good night ladies." was the last thing he said before he left. 

Closing the door you tried to stop your racing heart as you turned back to your friend. Seeing her looking at you with a small smirk you tried to wipe away your blush, "What?"

"So what are you going to wear for your date?" she asked. 

Looking down you felt doubt settling in, "It's not a date Kurenia."

"Oh really what is it then?" she asked. 

"A dinner. A simple dinner between friends.... to catch up, that's all." you assured her. 

Humming she waited while the woman grabbed her bag, "Well it sure sounds like a date to me. On the bright side your skin will look all fresh after we go to the spa tonight." she smiled. 

........................

Pacing your living area you bit at your lip and picked at your nails, anxious as you waited for that knock on the door. Glancing at the clock again you saw it was only five minutes to seven. Looking down at your outfit you pondered whether you were dressed appropriately. You had chosen a simple navy kimono with a green belt, not wanting to seem too dressy if this wasn't in fact a date but also wanting to look decent if it was. You had kept your hair down and your make up simple. Avoiding the mirror in fear you would see your reflection and change your mind about the night entirely you took a deep breath to help calm your nerves. "It's okay you have had diner with Guy hundreds of times, this was nothing special..." you told yourself quietly but then your subconscious butted in, Then again he has never asked you out to dinner before. Feeling like your heart was going to beat out of your chest it suddenly stopped when a knocking filled the apartment. Stopping mid step you snapped your eyes to the door and slowly made your way over to it, keeping your steps light. Standing on your tiptoes you peeked out the small hole and saw Guy standing there in a green formal set. Seeing him go to knock again you opened the door and felt your eyes go wide when his knuckles that had went to knock on your door smacked you directly in the breast. 

Looking at his hand on her chest he felt his eyes go wide and quickly pulled his hand away. "I am so sorry y/n, I... I didn't mean to, please accept my deepest apology if not then I must do 100 pull ups." 

Seeing the deep blush that had tinted his cheeks you grinned softly and grabbed his hand, "It's alright Guy."

Matching her grin he looked down and saw her hand in his, her warm, soft hand that fit into his large one so perfectly. Realizing he was stroking the back of her hand he shook his head slightly and then looked back up to her eyes before smiling, "Are you ready?" he asked and saw her nod and smile. Holding out his arm he gave her a big smile and when she took it he led her towards the restaurant. 

.........................

Eating your meal slowly you listened as Guy told you about everything that had been going on with him since you left. He told you about how he had started rehabilitation and how he had started teaching at the academy. It came as no surprise when he went on bragging about his students to you, making you smile. Guy cared deeply about his students and it was one of the things that made you fall for him. When he asked you about your scouting mission you told him about the different villages you had went through and the beautiful waterfalls. 

"It is a place I would love to see one day." he smiled softly. 

"Yea you would like it, we'll just have to knock you out on the boat ride over so you don't get sea sick again." you teased and saw his cheeks turn a light pink. It felt good to joke with him again, like nothing had changed but still you didn't get too excited, not wanting to fool yourself into thinking he was going to randomly feel something for you. In the eighteen years you had known him he had never shown any sign that he thought of you in a romantic way, that wasn't likely to change in the past ten months. Never the less you had decided to accept that, truthfully you had told yourself that he wouldn't want you around anymore, like he had said before you left but if he wanted to be friends then by all means you would settle with that. Even if it meant you would live the rest of your life alone. When the waiter came over you pulled out your money to pay for your meal but Guy quickly waved his hand and paid for the both of your meals. "Guy you didn't have to do that I would have..."

"Nonsense a man should never let a woman pay on a date." he smiled. 

DATE!? This was a date! A real Date! You were sure your heart was beating so hard against your ribs he could hear it. Blushing bright scarlet you looked down in hope he wouldn't see it. "Thank you." you said softly, not trusting your voice. 

Giving her a thumbs up he looked outside and saw it snowing lightly. "Would you let me walk you home?" 

"Of course, although your home is closer to here, wouldn't it make more sense for me to walk you home?" you asked.

Waving his hand he stood and held out his hand, "It will give us more time to talk. Besides fresh air..."

"Overflows the body with youth."

Hearing her say the words in sync with him made him chuckle. "You truly do know me well y/n." he smiled. As soon as she took his hand he bowed his head to the waiter, thanking him for his services before he was leading her home. 

It was dark now, the small lights from the homes reflecting the slowly falling snow as you walked back to your apartment with Guy. It was a slow walk with his injured leg but you truly didn't mind, telling him on your way to the restaurant when he apologized for it that it was good to slow down every once and awhile. 

They were both quiet as they walked but it was a peaceful one, not awkward as it had been before. Glancing at her again out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the slightly red tint to her nose and cheeks from the cold. She truly was beautiful and it reminded him of how many years he had wasted by not telling her as much. All this time to think they had both felt the same thing and yet neither of them had said a word in fear they would ruien what they had. That would end tonight. He had been practicing what he would say to her for the past ten months she had been gone and as they neared her apartment he knew he had to act now. Swallowing hard he took a deep breath before starting, "Y/n I want to apologize to you. I was so horrible to you that day and I said things I didn't mean."

"Guy you were hurting, both physically and emotionally it's understandable, I shouldn't have kept bothering you like I did." you said shaking your head a bit and looking down at the ground. 

"No. You were helping me, like you always have." he assured her. Stopping just outside of her door. Seeing her e/c eyes meet his he licked his dry lips and reached out to grab her hand, "Y/n Kurenai and Kakashi told me the truth, about your feelings... for me.... they said you love me."

Your heart constricted in your chest. It was what you had always feared, more than pain or death... his false feelings. Feeling a knot form in your throat you looked back down and felt tears brim your eyes. Everything tonight, was a lie. He didn't ask you out on a date because he wanted to, he did it because he was a nice person and he felt like he had to. Stiffening your bottom lip when it tried to quiver you attempted to swallow the knot in your throat, "I'm sorry Guy they... they shouldn't have told you that...Thank you for dinner but you didn't have to pretend and go on fake date with me." you said in a voice just above a whisper, your voice breaking at the end. 

She was shutting down, he had only seen it happen once before, when they had been on a mission and ran into her parents murderer. The man had taunted her relentlessly, detailing how he had killed her mother and father slowly. That night he had found her curled up under a tree crying. He had held her in his arms, rubbing her back until she fell asleep on his chest.

"I'm sorry and I..I won't bother you anymore..." you mumbled before turning to go hide away in your apartment.

Seeing her hands shaking and her eyes focused on the ground he took hold of both her upper arms, keeping her from running away from him again. "NO Y/N!" he said a little more rough than he intended. Seeing a tear roll down her pink cheek he froze and furrowed his brows before he gripped her chin gently in his fingers and lifted her watery eyes to his, seeing something in them he had never seen before, heartbreak. "You don't bother me y/n, you have never bothered me. Our date tonight, that wasn't fake, I didn't pretend to be interested in you." Taking a deep breath he stroked her chin with his thumb. "Y/n I have been such a fool and I am so sorry. When our friends told me about your feelings I was shocked but only because I have felt the same thing about you for so long and I never said anything because I didn't want to mess up what we had. Now though I know that I was just wasting time, time we could have had together and I am sorry for being such a coward." Seeing more tears fall from her eyes as she searched for the truth in his he smiled softly. "Y/n I love you and I don't want to waste anymore time. Please give us a chance. I promise I won't make you regret it, if I do I'll... I'll do a thousand laps around the village on my hands.. I'll do push ups till my arms give out, I'll..."

Pressing your lips to his you heard his words fall silent. 

Closing his eyes he sighed into the kiss and let his hand slide form her arm to wrap around her back, holding her to him. When they finally did pull away from one another he looked down to see her looking up at him nervously. 

"No more wasted time?" you asked hesitantly.

"No more." he nodded. 

"How about I make dinner tomorrow night?" 

"I'd love that." he smiled. Seeing her smile softly he bent down to kiss her forehead, "Goodnight y/n." he said, stepping back. 

Blushing you looked up at him from under your lashes, "Goodnight Guy." Stepping into your apartment you closed the door softly and felt what had to be the biggest smile of your life come over your face, not knowing that Guy was smiling just as big on his walk home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments, they really do help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to my current flu I decided to write a chapter based on the reader getting sick and our dear Guy taking care of her like any great boyfriend would.

Knocking on the door he waited but it didn't open. He could hear music from inside so he knew she was home. Trying the knob he found it unlocked and slowly opened the door. Stepping inside he looked over the small apartment and saw everything moved to the center of the room. Furrowing his brows he quietly shut the door and removed his shoes, holding onto the wall for support. Moving into the space more he set the bag of food on the table, noticing paint brushes and tape on the counter. "Y/n?" he called. Hearing a small voice he walked towards her bedroom and saw the door shut with only a small crack in it. "Y/n?" he tried again. Hearing the music becoming louder he pushed open the door and raised both his brows when he saw her standing on the very top of a ladder, painting. His cheeks flushed a pink color when he saw she was wearing only a pair of shorts that just did cover the bottom of her ass and a loose t-shirt. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun on the top of her head and he could see small flecks of paint spotting her skin. Listening he heard as she sung along quietly to the song and smiled. 

Going to dip the paint brush again something caught your eye and startled you making you lose your balance on the ladder.

Seeing her falling he acted quickly, jumping over to her and catching her before she could hit the ground. Biting the inside of his cheek when he applied too much pressure on his leg he saw her eyes snap to his and gave her a large smile. "While I love any excuse to hold you y/n I would prefer you give me a heads up before you throw yourself from tall heights for me to catch you." 

"I didn't throw myself, you scared the hell out of me and I fell off, thought the floor was going to catch me not you. " you huffed with a grin. 

"I will always be there to catch my flower." He smiled as he sat her down and looked around the room to see it nearly painted, the walls now a pale green and no longer the plain white plaster. "I quite like the green but why are you the one painting, shouldn't the owner paint it or hire someone to do it?" he asked looking back at her with furrowed brows. 

Grabbing the bucket you dropped the brush in it before turning back to him with one brow raised. "If I waited for him to paint the apartment it would never get done." you told him. "I thought you were going out with Kakashi and Iruka tonight?" you asked as you moved to the attached bathroom to wash your paint covered hands. 

Leaning against the doorframe as she washed her hands and arms he sighed, "Kakashi's got a new mission and Iruka has that sickness going around."

Scrunching up your face you turned off the water and dried your hands, "Yea he needs to keep that to himself, I heard it's spreading like wildfire. Miri has it too, Kurenai said she can't get her to eat anything, not even the mochi I brought her. I feel so bad for Kurenai, I think she is getting the beginnings of it herself. I stayed as long as I could today but I really don't want to get sick, I have a mission coming up." you told him. 

Humming he grabbed her wrist as she finished drying her hands, pulling her closer to him, "What's your mission?" he asked. 

"Yugakure. Tsunade wants me to see if I can make a trade deal with them." you told him, gladly allowing him to pull you into his side. It had been almost three weeks since the two of you had started, dating? Would you call it that? Girlfriend sounded so juvenile but the two of you hadn't moved past hugging and light kisses so you weren't lovers either. Titles didn't matter anyway, as far as you knew no one knew about you and Guy's relationship. Wrapping your arms around his middle when he hugged you, you closed your eyes and breathed in his manly scent. Guy had a particular smell that drew you in, he always had, if you had to describe it you would say he smelled like cedar and ginger with something else that you could only describe as Guy. Laying your cheek against his hard chest you felt his arms wrap around you and sighed softly, feeling safe and secure in his embrace. 

"Come on, I brought dinner." he said with a smile as he moved his hand to her lower back and led her into the kitchen. Getting the food ready he saw her making them some tea and grinned softly at the simplicity of it. It was normal for them to have dinner together at least three times a week. She always cooked them something here or he brought something from take out. Now that he thought about it though he had yet to invite her over to his home, they always just hung out here. He couldn't help but worry a little as the thought lingered around his head, what if she thought he didn't want her in his home. She had been in it before yes but not many times and not since they started courting. He needed to have her over, breakfast food was her favorite and it just so happened to be the thing he cooked best so he would make that. They could go training afterwards and then...

"Guy, everything okay?" you asked when you turned towards him and noticed him staring off, a serious look on his face. When his eyes snapped to you he quickly put on a large smile and moved to pull out your chair for you to sit in. Dipping your head you gave him a small thank you as you sat at the table. As he sat in front of you you looked down and smiled at the food he had gotten you both, "Gyoza my favorite." you said looking up at him but saw him hold up a finger. 

"You can have them after you eat some kobachi." he said, placing a bowl of greens in front of her. He couldn't help but laugh when she made a face but held out her chopsticks all the same. She had never been one for kale or any vegetable but it was something he was trying to push her into. 

Seeing him giving you one of the looks he gave his students you dropped your shoulders and sighed, "Why do you hate me?" 

Letting out a loud laugh he placed the chopsticks in her hands and grabbed his own. "On the contrary my dearest flower, I do it because I love you." 

Blushing at his words you fixed the chopsticks in your hands and lifted some of the green leaves up to your mouth, "Then I suppose I can suffer through a few bites."you said and heard him chuckle. "I will have you know I had Carrots for lunch..."

Swallowing the food in his mouth he raised one brow and looked at her with a knowing look, "Carrot cake doesn't count."

"Who made that a rule?" you asked with fake shock making him only smile larger and shake his head. 

..............................

Cleaning up after dinner you looked over to see Guy grabbing the paintbrush from the bucket of paint to pick up where you left off. Tossing the rag you used to wipe off the table in the sink you walked into your bedroom and tried to grab the brush from him, "Give me that."

"Why? Am I doing it wrong?" he asked, continuing to paint the wall. 

"Because I don't expect you to work when you come over." you said, trying again to take the brush from him. 

Wrapping his free arm around her he held her to his chest while the other continued making long strokes with the paint brush, "Now look here y/n, I will not just sit around and do nothing. A man should never let his woman do all the work." he told her, holding both her wrists in his one hand. 

"Well I only have one paintbrush so..." you started but he cut you off. 

"So I will paint."

"Then what am I going to do?" you asked with a small grin, never failing to feel happy when you two were together. 

"Moral support. You are doing an excellent job like this, making me feel full of youth."

Rolling your eyes but smiling you relaxed into his chest and watched his arm move the brush up and down the wall. It was times like this you had to remind yourself that this was real, that Guy really was holding you, that he really did love you. 

"Do you know how long you will be gone on your mission?" he asked as he dipped the brush.

"Shouldn't be more than a few days. I plan on leaving early tomorrow morning and being there by mid day. I'm hoping it won't take long to relay the trade deal Tsunade has given me." 

Humming he moved down a bit to finish up the wall. "Be careful." 

"Of course." you told him before moving to cover a yawn. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't apologize." Removing his arm from her he grabbed the bucket and hit the lid back on. "It's late, you need to get some sleep before if you plan on leaving early tomorrow morning." he told her, laying the brush across the top. 

Nodding you rubbed your eyes, "Yeah you're right." 

"You aren't going to sleep in here are you, it smells highly of paint." he said, looking towards her bed that had also been moved into the middle of the room along with her dresser and nightstand. 

"No, I'm going to take a shower then close the door and sleep on the couch." you told him. 

Hearing this he furrowed his brows, it wasn't a large couch and he knew in order for her to fit she would have to curl up on it. He wanted to invite her to come stay at his home, he would gladly let her sleep in his bed but he didn't think they were ready for that yet. Seeing her crawl onto her bed some so she could grab some clothes from her dresser that was pushed up beside it he swallowed hard at the sight of the lacy black panties she tossed to the end of the bed. As he stared at them he couldn't help his mind from lingering on what she would look like in them and only them. Her pajamas being tossed on top of them thankfully ended his imagination before he could let it linger too far. While he loved his green jumpsuit it didn't do well to hide his slightly hard member. He might have to think about wearing something else when he was to be around her. When she crawled off the bed and stood back in front of him he gave her a grin and turned quickly when she offered to walk him out. Yep he didn't think he would be able to handle her sleeping in the same bed as him yet. 

"Thank you for dinner, I'll have to make you something when I get back." you ssiad and saw him smile. 

"I don't expect anything in return y/n but I also won't turn down your cooking." he smiled. 

"Well then while I'm gone think of something you want one night and I'll make it." You told him as you got to the door and he put on his shoes. Once he had them on you pulled his coat tighter around his body, knowing it was cold outside. 

"Be safe and wear something warm on your mission, I don't want you ending up with frostbite." Seeing her nod and give a slight roll of her eyes he caught her chin in his fingers and raised her face up towards him. "Let me know when you get back." he said before he pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were soft against his and he held in his desire to deepen their kiss, not wanting to push her. Pulling back with a sigh he looked into her eyes and smiled, "Goodnight my flower, I wish you dreams as sweet as you." he said and heard her giggle softly. 

Pecking his lips once more you pulled away and let go of his jacket, "Goodnight Guy, I'll see you in a few days." and with that he left, leaving you to your now empty apartment. 

..............................

"Thank you Lee." 

Hearing Lady Tsunade's voice say his students name he stopped and looked back to the hokage's office door to see the shinobi walk out. "Lee?" he called. 

"Oh Guy Sensei good afternoon." he said with a small bow of his head. 

"And a good afternoon to you as well Lee, I thought we were supposed to meet at the training grounds?" he asked. 

"Yes, we were I was just delivering some scrolls to Lady Tsunade for Ms. Y/n." he said.

Furrowing his brows he stood tall, "For Y/n?" 

"Yes I saw her when I was getting relieved at the gate. She was just getting back from her mission and she seemed to be sick so I offered to take the scrolls to the lady so she could go rest." he informed his teacher and saw worry come over the man's features. 

Humming he looked down before meeting the young man's eyes again, "Lee change of plans, I'm going to have to skip our training today but I promise to make it up to you." he said with a thumbs up. 

"Oh um okay Guy sensei." he said and watched as his teacher limped out of the building. This was not the first time he had seen his sensei rushing off to be with y/n. While he knew the two had always been close friends this seemed different. His sensei had been very down and dare he say depressed while the woman was gone all those months. Now that she had returned though he and TenTen had noticed how often he was at her home or out together. He had tried to ask him about it before but Guy had always changed the subject. Humming he narrowed his eyes, it was time they figured out what their sensei was keeping form them. Quickly finding TenTen he relayed his idea and saw her cross her arms and raise one eyebrow. 

"This isn't a good idea Lee." she said. 

"Guy sensei is keeping something from us and he told us when we all first became a team that there weren't going to be any secrets between us. I for one think we deserve to know if something is going on between him and Ms. Y/n."

"Fine but if we get caught I am telling him it was your idea." Tenten sighed, following her team mate. 

..................................

Using his key to enter the apartment he walked inside and saw her bag laying by the door with her shoes and jacket. Before he could call out for her he heard a sickly cough from her bedroom and headed into the room. Looking to the bed still in the middle of the room he saw her not there and furrowed his brows before he turned towards the bathroom and noticed the door open. Making it to the door he looked inside the dark room to see her curled up on the tile floor with the blanket pulled tight around her. Limping beside her he crouched down and gently pulled down the blanket to see her skin flushed. When she flinched and snapped her tired eyes open to look up at him he furrowed his brows. 

"Guy?" you croaked out before you were overcome with coughing. Once you caught your breath you laid your aching head back down on your arm. "You need to go Guy, before you get sick too."

Frowning he moved his hand to her forehead and then cheek, "You're burning up y/n." 

"Tryin' to tell me I'm hot?" you asked in a hoarse voice trying to manage a fevered grin. 

Blushing he grumbled as he moved his arms under her and balanced on his left leg just right so he could lift her up from the floor. He had been focusing more of his training on ways to stand and do things like this while putting most of his weight on his good leg. Since starting his relationship with y/n he had been determined to not let his injury stop him from doing things with her that courting men and women enjoyed doing or even needed to do. Hopping a little to straighten out his foot he felt her wiggle. 

"Guy I don't want you to hurt your leg.." you groaned, trying to move your weak limbs and get him to put you down but he only held you tighter. 

"Stop squirming so much and I won't." Feeling her give up her horrible attempt he slowly but carefully managed to carry her over to her bed and lay her down. Wrapping her up he brushed her hair back out of her face, "I'll be right back, you stay right here." he told her, not wanting her to fall and hit her head while he was out. When she grumbled out agnolishment that she had heard him he left the apartment and went to get the things he needed to take care of her. First heading to the hospital he talked with one of the medics and was able to get some medicine for her. Walking down towards the shops he stopped and looked behind him when it felt like he was being watched. Knitting his brows he continued on. Picking her up some Miso soup and ginger drink he rounded a corner to his last stop when he narrowed his eyes and stopped. "Alright you two, OUT!" he called and heard their protesting. A second later he looked to see both Lee and Tenten walking up behind him. "Either of you want to tell me why you were following me?" Seeing Tenten raise her brows and look at her male comrade he let out a huff, "Well Lee?"

Shaking his head and straightening up Lee meet his sensei's eyes, "I would like to know if there is something going on between you and Ms. Y/n."

His eyes widened a bit before he cleared the expression from his face and dropped his brows, "It is none of your concern..."

Crossing his arms over his chest he kept his eyes hard, "No Guy sensei. You said there were no secrets in a team." 

Gritting his teeth he looked between the both of them before he let out a deep sigh, "I did say that, fine if you both really want to know so bad then yes Y/n and myself are seeing one another."

"For how long?" Tenten asked with wide eyes and a slight smile. 

"About a month now." he answered. Seeing Lee look away he furrowed his brows, "Don't be mad Lee.." 

"I am not mad that you are dating Ms. Y/n. I am mad that you did not tell us sooner." Lee said with a huff and sharp turn of his head. 

"I would have told you both sooner but I didn't know how you both would take it and this is still new to the both of us." he told them honestly. They hadn't made their relationship public, the only people who knew were Kakashi and Kurenai and only because they wouldn't both stop nagging them. 

"Are you happy? Does Ms. Y/n make you happy?" Lee asked, surprising the man. When he saw his sensei nod he nodded, "Then I am happy for you." 

Looking between the two men trying to hold back tears Tenten rolled her eyes and glanced down at the bag, "You know Guy sensei if you are buying things to help Ms. Y/n feel better then you should get her some of that chest rub stuff, it's what my mother got my father when he got sick and it helped with his breathing." 

Looking towards her he grinned and nodded his head. "Thank you, I will go get some for her now." Adjusting his bags he looked between them both, "I promise my relationship with y/n will not stop me from being your sensei, I will still make time for you both. Now though I must get back and try to help her get on the road to recovery." he said and saw them both nod. With a goodbye he was making his way across the village to gather the chest rub Tenten had mentioned and a small bouquet of flowers for his flower.

Finally arriving back at her apartment he hurried inside and placed the bags on the table. Hearing what he was sure was vomiting he furrowed his brows and moved towards the bathroom. "Y/n." he called as he neared the room but all that answered him was the quick shutting of the door. Hearing more vomiting coming from the other side he sighed. "Sweetheart are you alright?" he asked when he heard the toilet flushing.

Wiping your mouth you blinked a few times, trying to clear your mind of the fever. "Dandy." you groaned. Crawling over to the shower you turned on the water before you started pulling at your clothes. 

Knocking on the door when he heard the shower turn on he furrowed his brows more, "Y/n you really don't need to be trying to stand in the shower right now, you could fall." he said but the shower stayed on. 

"I feel dirty, want a shower." you mumbled. Pushing yourself up to stand and stepping under the water. Leaning against the wall for support you sighed as the hot water eased the pain in your aching muscles. 

Sighing he walked back to sit on her bed so he could hear if she fell or called for him. For a little more than ten minutes he listened to the sound of the shower, watching as steam came from under the door. When the water was turned off he heard a small thump and stiffened, "Y/n?" he called. 

"I'm fine." you said. Drying off and brushing your hair you postponed lotion, not feeling like putting in the effort tonight. Looking to the counter you realized your clothes weren't in here and groaned. Walking to the door you laid your head on the wood and cracked it open slightly. "Guy I need to get in there." you said. 

Standing he moved towards the bathroom, "Alright, I can help you if you..."

"I don't have any clothes." 

Stopping he felt his cheeks heat up, "R..right. Of course. I..I'll be in the other room." he said, quickly walking out and closing the door to give her privacy. 

Managing to pull on some underwear, shorts and a t-shirt you crawled into bed and wrapped up in the covers as chills set in. 

Giving her time to dress he got everything ready and knocked lightly on the door. Hearing a hum he opened it and looked inside to see her back on the bed, curled up under the blanket. Pushing the door open the rest of the way he carried a tray, well a cooking sheet that he had found in her cabinets, into the room. Sitting it down on her dresser he first held out her medicine and the ginger drink. "Here take your medicine." Seeing her look at him with her ever stubborn look he raised a brow, "Don't make me forcibly give it to you." Although she was quiet she was also incredibly stubborn, something that only the people who knew her well would know. She didn't like things being done for her, didn't like feeling weak or a burden to others. He remembered a time when they were children and she had gotten sick, she kept it to herself until she passed out in the street when they had gotten out of the academy for the day. It had been his own mother and father that had volunteered to care for her. The memory of his father holding her down while his mother tried to get her to take her medicine popped in his head making him chuckle softly. She had been so angry with him for the next week, accusing him of ratting her out. Hearing her let out a sigh of defeat he helped her sit up, his lip turning up a bit when she kept the blanket pulled around her like a cacoon. Watching to make sure she swallowed the liquid he saw her grimace and quickly held out the drink. 

Wincing at the slight burn in your throat you swallowed the drink and held it back out for him to take. Going to lay back down he caught your shoulders and held you up. "Guy... I want to sleep." you whined. 

"Eat and then you can sleep." 

"I'm not hungry..."

"You have to eat something, your body needs fuel to get better." he told her, moving to sit on the bed he grabbed the bowl of soup and stirred it with the spoon before lifting some to her mouth. Watching her hand come out of the blanket to try and grab the spoon he noticed how shaky the limb was and furrowed his brows. "I think it would be best if I fed you, your hand is shaking and I wouldn't want you to spill it." 

Opening your mouth to protest you didn't get time to speak before he was pressing the spoon to your mouth. 

She kept her eyes focused anywhere but his face as he fed her the soup and he knew her well enough to recognize when she was embarrassed. She had no reason to be, he didn't mind, he enjoyed helping her. They were a couple so the way he looked at it this is what he was supposed to do when she got sick. Even before they were together she had always helped him, when he was in the hospital she had cared for him, fed him, helped him groom himself, now it was time he returned the favor. When she turned her head away after about half of it he placed the bowl back on the tray. "One more thing..." he quickly said when she went to lay back down. "I was told this would help with your breathing." he told her unscrewing the top on the small jar and scooping a small amount on the tips of his fingers. Looking at her and then make down he blushed, "Ah I have to ugh... it says to rub it on your chest." 

Understanding you felt your face heat up more than it already was, thankful that your fever would hopefully help hide your blush. Moving the blanket some you kept your eyes down as he moved his warm hand under the neckline of your baggy t-shirt to rub the gooey stuff on your chest above your breasts. "Eww." you whimpered when he pulled his hand away and your shirt instantly clung to it. 

Wiping his hand on his pants he looked on as she moved to lay on the bed. She was shaking still, her body curling up into a ball. 

Overcome with another coughing fit you turned your head into your bedding to muffle it. Groaning softly when it was over you laid your throbbing head back on your pillow. "Thank you so much Guy, let me know how much I owe..."

Shaking his hand he gave her a soft smile, "You owe me nothing y/n." he told her and saw her return a tired smile. When her eyes closed slowly he tilted his head at her shivering, noticing that now her teeth were chattering. "You're shivering, where are your spare blankets?" he asked, walking towards her closet to see if they were in there.

"It's fine Guy..." coughing you winced before continuing. "As much as I love your company I really don't want you to get sick." 

"I'll be fine. Now where are your spare blankets?"

Sighing you closed your eyes, "I don't have any."

Knitting his brows he shut the door. Looking back at her an idea popped in his head, limping over to the bed he removed his jacket and placed it on the dresser. Crawling onto the small bed he moved behind her, laying down he wrapped an arm around her middle and scooted closer to her. Seeing her look over her shoulder he smiled, "If there isn't anymore blankets I guess I will have to warm you with my burning youth" 

"You're such a dork." you said with a weak giggle, laying back down. 

Pulling the covers over him he settles down behind her, resting his head right above hers and kissing the back of her head. "Get some sleep my flower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, they help feed the muse.


	5. Chapter 5

Laying on the couch you gripped the green fabric of Guy's suit in one hand while the other clung to his hard bicep. Your eyes were closed loosely as your mouths moved slowly with one another's. The green beast was balanced above you, holding himself up with what you guessed was his one forearm and his lower half that was laid beside you on the couch. The television played softly in the background, the movie you had brought over forgotten as you both decided exploring your intimacy was more interesting. Truthfully you knew the whole situation seemed like something teenagers would do, make out on the couch in front of the TV but it just felt...right. Today had been a good day, a fun day with your boyfriend and it just so happened that the two of you wound up where you were now. The day had started rather early or at least early for you, Guy you knew was up with the sun. 

........................

_Hearing a knocking on the door you cracked one eye open and peeked over at your alarm clock to see it was only seven in the morning.... on a saturday. Grumbling you grabbed the pillow and covered your head with it, hoping whoever was bothering you would go away and let you sleep in. After a few minutes it seemed your wish had came true until you heard the sound of soft limping, Guy._

_"You are still in bed? You are sleeping the day away, a beautiful flower needs the sun and fresh air to blossom." he said, smiling as he opened her curtains._

_"I'm going to take away your key." you grumbled, still laying on the bed with the pillow over you head._

_Laughing he turned back to her and saw her still laying in bed. "Come now sweetheart it is time to get up."_

_"Guy it's only seven and it's a saturday." you complained._

_"I have been up since five."_

_"Of course you have."_

_Pulling back her covers he heard her let out a small 'eek' and snatch the blankets back up over her bare legs but not before he caught sight of her sleeping on her stomach with only a baggy t-shirt and a pair of lacy underwear. Feeling his cheeks go red and something stir inside of him he quickly turned around as his member twitched in his jumpsuit. "I... I'm sorry... please forgive me I...I didn't know..." Feeling something soft hit his head he peeked over his shoulder to see her standing in front of her dresser with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Picking her pillow up off the floor he tossed it back on the bed._

_"So why am I being woken at the crack of dawn?" you asked with a yawn._

_Smiling he moved over to her, "It's a surprise, get dressed and wear something comfortable." he told her, kissing her temple before he was walking out to give her privacy._

_Arriving at his home you were surprised to see an entire meal ready. "You made us breakfast?" you asked, looking up to him to see him smiling proudly. Grinning you lifted up onto your tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his dimpled cheek._

_Smiling more he moved his hand to her lower back and led her to the table he had set. After they had both at he invited her to go training with him. Being that she had just gotten over being sick he had already planned out an alternative if she didn't feel like training but when she agreed he smiled largely. Starting out with stretches like always he couldn't help his eyes from drifting towards her, scanning up her tight clad legs and over her supple bottom. Swallowing hard he snapped his eyes back to the ground a he stretched out his leg. Standing he turned to her and they both took their stances. "Are you ready my flower?" he asked._

_"Loser cooks supper?" you asked and saw him smile._

_"You got a deal sweetheart." he smiled before they both made their move._

_Blocking his attack you tried to land your own kick but he was quicker, grabbing your ankle and throwing you off balance. Managing to catch yourself on one hand you hit the back of his good knee with your other hand and heard him grunt as he fell backwards, bringing you both to the ground. Bracing yourself for him to fall on you you looked up to see him holding himself up above you. His black hair shinned in the sun and he looked down at you with a soft smile that you returned._

_Glancing down at her he saw her chest rising and falling a little faster than normal, her hair laying out on the grass below her. Brushing back the single strand that was in front of her eye he lowered himself down and kissed her forehead, "What would you like for dinner?"_

....................................

Rolling his tongue into her mouth he felt his body growing tense. He needed more, he had to have more but was she ready for that? Were they ready for that? Moving his free hand down to her tight clad thigh he waited, giving her time to tell him to stop but none came and he felt his chest warm. Slowly pulling her leg closer to his body he continued moving his mouth against hers as his hand moved upwards. Slipping his fingers under her top he felt her soft skin and held back a sigh. Wanting to keep her distracted with his lips he turned his head to trail kisses along her jaw under to her neck. Giving the sensitive skin open mouth kisses and licks he heard her gasp and smiled into her neck. While his mouth worked her neck he slowly eased his hand up her side and over to the silky skin of her abdomen. Feeling her fingers grip his arm a little harder he felt the bottom part of her bra on the tips of his fingers. Easing the middle digit under the wire he was just about to slide his hand under the underwear when a knock sounded on his door and she tensed up. Damnit it was Saturday. 

"Guy, hey Guy you in there?" Kakashi called. 

Feeling her go to move he tightened his hold on her and nuzzled her neck. "If we stay quiet they'll leave." he mumbled in her neck, hearing her giggle softly. 

"Come on Guy if we don't hurry someone is going to take our booth." Iruka said through the door. 

"You better go before they knock down your door." you told him, rubbing his back before moving your hands to his shoulders to push him up. 

Groaning he nipped her neck softly between his teeth, hearing her sharp intake of breath as he pulled away. Sitting up on the couch he looked back down to see her top still raised a little. He had been so close. Dropping his eyes to the two scars along her lower belly and across to her hip he furrowed his brows and traced one with his thumb. 

Taking his large hand with yours you quickly pulled down your top to cover the scars. Meeting his charcoal eyes you shared a loving look before another loud knock sounded at the door. 

"I'm Coming!" he yelled, rolling his eyes. 

Sitting up you kissed his cheek as you stood, fixing your clothes and hair. "Thank you for today." you told him with a smile. 

"Anything for my beautiful flower." he smiled, giving her a thumbs up. 

Helping him up off the couch you grabbed your bag, "You three don't get into any trouble tonight." you told him with a grin. 

"Of course not my dear. I promise not to get any piercings or tattoos." he joked. 

"No, tattoos are better to get while sober, trust me." you smiled, slipping on your coat when he held it up for you. 

"You have a tattoo? What is it? Where is it?" he asked, shocked by this news. 

Giggling at his confusion you turned back to him. "Yes I have a tattoo. As for what and where well..." Getting an idea you smiled up at him. "You enjoy a good challenge, how about a new one?" 

Seeing the small glimmer of michif in her eyes he dipped one brow and raised the other to give her a curious look. "Go on." 

"I will give you three guesses a day to try and guess what my tattoo is. If you can get it right I'll show you where it is." you told him. 

Humming he thought before he gave her his signature wink and thumbs up, "You got a deal sweetheart!"

Giggling you walked towards the door to put on your shoes with him right behind you. Opening the door you saw the two men go to say something but stop and stare dumbfounded when they saw it was you. "Hello Kakashi, Iruka." you smiled. Looking back up at Guy you smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow." you told him and went to walk away. "Have a good night you three." you said and started down the small walkway towards the road.

Seeing her walking away he quickly moved between the two men to grab her wrist, pulling her back to him. Noticing her confusion he smiled, "Can I take my three guesses for today?" he asked and saw her nod. Thinking he grinned, "The leaf village symbol?" a shake of her head, Humming he tried again, "A heart?" another shake of her head. Sighing he narrowed his eyes, "A flower?" he asked. 

"What kind of flower?" you asked. 

Straightening up he smiled, "Sunflower." he said, knowing she liked them but his smile fell when she shook her head. Taking a deep breath he smiled "Oh well, I will get it right tomorrow." he said with confidence. 

Smiling at Guy's ever optimistic nature you dipped you looked into his eyes, "Goodnight Guy." you said and went to turn away when his lips came down to yours in a soft kiss. Surprised that he was showing affection in front of his two friends you stiffened but sighed none the less at the feel of his lips on yours. 

Pulling away he smiled softly, "Goodnight Y/n. Be careful on your walk home." Watching her walk away he sighed at the warm feeling in his chest before he turned back to his friends. Seeing them both looking at him with wide eyes he narrowed his eyes "You both had to be on time tonight, of all nights." he grumbled and heard as Kakashi snickered. 

...........................

"A tattoo?" Kakashi asked. 

"Yeah she said if I can guess what it is then she will show me it." Guy told them, drinking some more of his drink. 

"I mean you haven't seen it so far so that would mean it's somewhere... well um privet." Iruka said blushing, looking away and scratching the side of his chin. 

"You could always ask Ebisu if he has seen it?" Kakashi added in while reading his book. 

"Ebisu?" Guy asked, his brows dropping and his lip twitching. There was no way... she wouldn't have...

"Come on Guy you used to be his team mate. He has been caught peeping at the woman's hot spring on more than one occasion." Kakashi said.. 

Grunting he swallowed down a large gulp of his beer. Yes he knew about Ebisu's secret obsession with women and while he didn't ever bother with his old team mates bad habits before this was different. He would not sit back and allow Ebisu to try and sneak peeks at his woman. 

...............................

Carrying the scrolls down the hallway you leaned against the doorframe and tried to balance the pile of scrolls in your arms while typing in the passcode. Biting your lip you reached to turn the knob when the scrolls slipped and they all fell to the floor. "Damit." you cursed. Sighing you got down on your knees to begin picking up the scrolls that had scattered across the floor. Reaching for the one furthest away a hand came out and grabbed it first. Looking up the arm you saw Guy leaning over, a large smile on his face. 

"For you my beautiful flower." he smiled, holding out the scroll. 

Smiling you took it from him, "Thank you." you said before moving to pick up the rest of the scrolls with Guy's help. Once you both had them all you stood and looked up to his charcoal eyes. "What are you doing here?" you asked, opening the door. 

"My class ended early because of the storm, I didn't want the little ones out in it. I was wondering if you wanted come over to my house for dinner?" he asked, following her into the room and handing her the scrolls as she placed them on different shelves. 

Looking up at him you gave him a sad smile, "I would love to but I already promised Naruto we would meet for ramen tonight."

Giving her a thumbs up he started placing the scrolls in his arms where they went on the shelves, "No problem sweetheart, another night." When she tried to grab the scrolls he waved her off, "If I help you it will get done in no time. Then maybe I can walk you to Ichiraku's?" he asked in a hopeful voice, wanting to spend at least a little time with her today. When she gave him a small giggle and a nod he grinned in excitement. Watching her grab a large box from the back corner he took it himself when he noticed her back arching to hold the thing up. 

"You don't have to do that Guy I..."

"It's no problem y/n. Is this all you had to get?" he asked and saw her nod. Following her to the hokage's office he waited as she knocked on the door. As soon as they were bid inside he greeted the lady and sat the box on the floor by her desk. 

"Thank you. That is all for today y/n, I want you at the hospital first thing tomorrow morning for your physical, no more skips." She said. Hearing the woman groan a little she gave her a hard look, "You have already postponed your exam three times. I know you don't like hospitals but this is non negotiable."

Raising one brow he looked at his love and then looked to the hokage, "Don't worry Lady Tsunade I will make sure she is there myself." he said and saw the lady look to him. 

"Verywell, use force if you must." she said, grinning when she saw y/n roll her eyes. Chuckling she nodded her head to them both, "You both be careful getting to your homes in this storm."

Bowing your heads you left her office and made your way to Ichiraku's. The both of you kept your heads down as you walked, trying to lessen the blow of the cold rain. Listening as Guy made one of his guesses for the day you giggled and shook your head, "No."

"I have guessed every flower I know." he said, holding his jacket over her some to block the rain. 

"I never said it was a flower." you told him and saw his mouth drop.

"But when I said flower you asked what kind..."

"Yeah because I said you had to guess what it was specifically." you huffed, amused by his pouting. 

"I have been guessing flowers for the past week." he grumbled and heard her giggle more.

"Would you like a hint?" you asked.

"No. I will get this on my own." he told her in a proud voice. Arriving at the ramen shop he sighed, he was really hoping to spend time with her tonight, maybe even continue off where they left off last friday night. Still he knew she had a soft spot for the boy, even when he was younger he was always hanging out around her. Grinning he stopped on the corner just under the awning to stay out of the rain and out of the public eye as much. Wrapping his arm around her middle he pulled her to him and looked down into her eyes. "Have fun with Naruto. I will see you tomorrow morning to escort you to your physical." 

"You don't have to do th..."

Raising one brow he gave her a knowing look, "I do if I want you to show up." Seeing her make a face he chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Take care on your way home." 

Hugging him you hummed, breathing in his scent, "You too, I love you Guy." you said softly into his neck. 

Hearing her confession he felt a warming in his chest and a large smile pull at his lips, kissing her head he hugged her tightly, reminding himself not to squeeze her with all his strength. "I love you as well my youthful blossom." Kissing her head one last time he closed his eyes and breathed in her smell before he pulled away and smiled at her one last time before they went their separate ways for the night. 

Watching him leave you looked down before making your way into the small restaurants to wait for Naruto. Sitting at the end of the bar you told the old man who you were waiting for and saw him smile and nod. Tapping your foot you looked at this and that as you waited for the yellow haired boy. After about twenty minutes you were growing irritated and then you heard a familiar voice. Looking to the right you saw Naruto running over to you. "Where have you been?" you asked him and saw him hold up his hands. 

"I know I'm sorry but look I was wondering if maybe we could do this another time?" he asked. 

Frowning you looked at him, "What why?" you asked. Hearing him mumbled something you cut your eyes at him, "Wanna repeat that." you growled. 

"I have a date with... Hinata..." he mumbled, looking down and blushing. 

Raising your brows you looked at him and sighed, damn this kid and your big sister vibs. "Alright." Seeing his eyes snap up to yours you gave him a small grin. "Next week, same place and time?" you asked and saw him give you a large smile and nod. 

"You bet Y/n." he smiled. 

Catching him before he ran off you gave him a look, "You better behave yourself, don't make me have to go beg Hiashi to have mercy on you." you told him and watched him nod quickly before running off. Sighing you looked back towards the old man, "Alright change of plans..."

........................

Knocking on the door you bit your lip, keeping your head down to keep as dry as possible. Pulling your jacket tighter around you with one hand you adjusted the bags in your other hand as you waited. Knocking once more you listened but heard nothing other than the wind and thunder. Sighing you felt a small twinge in your heart as you turned to make your way back home. He had probably went out with Kakashi or something, you couldn't be mad if he did, you had told him you had plans already. 

Hearing a noise he paused in his drying and listened. Not hearing anything else he continued drying off, hanging up his towel and limping into his bedroom he pulled out a pair of lounge pants and pulled them on. Another knocking sound came and he furrowed his brows, glancing out the window he saw it dark and the trees whipping around from the wind, maybe it was the storm. Shaking his head he moved towards his kitchen to find something to eat when he stopped, something outside the window catching his eyes. Limping to the window he moved back the curtains to peek outside and saw a person walking back down the walkway and turning onto the road. Quickly recognizing the small frame and h/c hair he hurried to the front door and opened it, feeling the wind try and pull it from his hand. The rain was coming in sideways and thunder boomed in the distance. "Y/N!?" he yelled over the wind. 

Turning when your name was called you looked back to see Guy standing in his doorway... shirtless. Going to take a step back towards him you let out a yelp of surprise when a strike of lightning hit close to the village. Before you could say another word he was beside you, wrapping his arm around you and ushering you into his home. Looking up at him once the door was shut you were met with the sight of his bare, dripping chest. You had seen Guy without a shirt on before and while yes it had always made your cheeks turn pink, now that the both of you were in an actual relationship things were different, more intense. Swallowing hard you snapped your eyes to his, hoping your face wasn't as red as a tomato. "Thanks." you smiled. "I brought dinner if you haven't changed your mind." you said, holding up the bags. 

Smiling he looked down at her, forgetting the discomfort in his leg when he saw her standing so close to him, her wet clothes clinging to her. "Of course not but I thought you were having dinner with Naruto?" 

Raising your brows you looked at him and tilted your head, "I was ditched... he has a date with Hinata Hyūga." you told Guy and saw him look to you in shock. "Yea I know, I told him he better behave himself. Last thing I want to do is go beg Hiashi not to kill that knucklehead." 

Chuckling he took the bags from her and tilted his head when he heard small clanking. Lifting the bag he looked inside and then turned his attention to his love, "Sake?" he asked in amusement. 

"You said you wanted me to show you that new card game I learned." you said with a light blush and giggle. 

"Yes I did!" he smiled. Walking to his table he heard y/n right behind him and set the bags on the low table before moving to grab them cups and chopsticks. When he turned back he saw her already sitting at the table and the items in the bags. Moving closer he noticed she had removed the cushion and chosen to sit on the hard floor instead making him dip his brows. "Why are you sitting on the floor?"

Snapping your eyes up to him you looked to the pillow before focusing your attention back on getting the food ready, "I'm all wet from the rain." you told him simply.

"And?" he said, slowly lowering himself down to sit in front of her. 

"And I don't want to ruin your pillow." you said, moving his bowl of ramen in front of him. 

Knitting his brows he looked at her and shook his head, "I don't care, I don't want you to have to sit on the hard floor." 

"Well I do, I'll be fine..."

"Y/n..."

"When I dry off some I'll move onto the pillow." you sighed and saw him narrow his eyes at you. 

Looking over her soaking wet form he saw the goosebumps on her exposed skin and stood without a word. 

Watching him stand and begin walking towards the back of the house you felt worry settle in, had you offended him somehow? 

"Come with me." he called as he walked towards the his bedroom. 

When you quickly scrambled up and followed after him you found him in his bedroom and stopped in the doorway. You had never actually been in the room before and weren't sure if...

"Here you can wear these and I will put your wet clothes in the dryer." he said turning back to her and holding out the clothes but saw her still just outside of the door. She looked unsure, Stepping towards her he held out the clothes and gave her a soft smile. "They are the smallest clothes I have, you can change in here." 

He wanted you to wear his clothes, shaking your head you tried to think of something, "Guy I don't want to make more laundry fo..."

Laughing he placed the clothes into her hands, "It's just a shirt and a pair of sweatpants darling." he said waving her off, seeing her still hesitant he reached out to stroke her cheek, brushing back her wet hair, "You are soaking wet and cold." leaning down he kissed her forehead, "I would feel very guilty if my flower was to end up with pneumonia because I didn't get to the door fast enough." he told her, smiling softly and looking into her e/c eyes. 

Seeing those loving charcoal eyes looking down at you you couldn't help the upward tug at your lips or the butterflies in your belly, "Fine, if it will make you quit giving me those puppy dog eyes." Hearing him let out a cheeky hum you giggled a little and watched as he moved behind you, pushing you lightly into his bedroom and closing the door to give you privacy. 

Looking up when he heard the light footsteps he saw her walking into the room, his clothes slightly hanging off her smaller frame. He couldn't explain it but seeing her in his clothes made something stir inside of him. Swallowing hard he snapped out of his thoughts and moved forward to grab her balled up clothes from her, "I'll go put theses in the dryer." he said and saw her nod. Tossing them in the dryer he started it before limping back into the dining room to see her now sitting on the pillow in front of the table. Humming he moved back to his spot so they could eat. "So how does this card game go?" he asked and saw her smile. 

.............................

A while later and the storm was raging on outside but inside the two of you were laughing loudly on the couch, both slightly drunk as another round of the card game ended. The power had gone out a while back but Guy had quickly found a few candles to light, giving the room a soft glow. Giggling as he told you one of the stories of him and Kakashi's challenges you saw him give a flex making your cheeks heat up as he had never put on a shirt. Looking down you shuffled the cards for another round as he poured you a bit more sake. 

"Speaking of challenges I..I still have two more guesses for today don't I beautiful." he said with a smile. 

Warmth spread to your ears as he called you beautiful and you nodded, pouring him more sake as well. 

Humming he lifted up his cards she had dealt out and arranged them in his hand. "So it's not a flower even though that would suit you... maybe I will have to get a flower tattoo to represent my dearest..." he thought aloud, missing her deepening blush as he said as such. Sighing he looked at her, turning a bit more towards her on his end of the couch, trying to think of things she liked he narrowed his eyes, "Is it a duck?" he asked. 

Snorting out a laugh you covered your face and looked at him, "Guy. Why would I get a duck tattooed on me?" you laughed. 

Scrunching up his face he blushed, "I don't know, I was just thinking about things you like, you like ducks, you said they are cute." he grumbled. 

Giggling you shook your head, "You like turtles does that mean you would get one tattooed on you?"

"No. If I was to get a tattoo it would have to be something to represent something meaningful to me, my friends or students or..." Family. Then it hit him. She would get something to remember her parents, her family that she had lost so young. Her parents had been nomads, they traveled the lands, doing small jobs and living off the earth. Nomads used the stars to travel, y/n loved the stars, he had found her out looking up at the stars many nights growing up. "Stars." 

Snapping your eyes up to him you felt your nerves bubbling up. Had you heard him right?

Seeing her looking at him he smiled, "You have stars tattooed on you." he confirmed and saw a deep blush tint her cheeks. "YES! I GOT IT RIGHT! ONE MORE WIN FOR THE GREEN BEAST!" he cheered. Remembering what it was he had won he stilled and felt warmth flood his own cheeks. He had seen her in shorts, seen her arms, hell he had even seen her stomach and not once had he noticed a tattoo which meant Iruka was most likely right, it was somewhere private. Noticing how quiet she had gone he furrowed his brows, did she regret making the bet? He didn't want her to feel like she was forced to show him her body, he wanted them to both be willing. Setting his cards down on the table he moved closer to her and took her hands in his. "Y/n, hey look at me." he said when she kept her eyes down on her cards. Taking them from her he placed them beside his own on the table. "You don't have to show me until you are ready. You said you would show me but we didn't say when that had to be." he told her with a soft grin. 

Biting your lip you looked down at his hands holding yours. Guy never failed to make you feel safe and loved, he was so caring all the time and you knew he meant what he said but still... "I want to show you Guy I'm just... I have a few scars, they're not... well I mean..." Sighing you forced a small grin, "They're not appealing." you told him honestly, feeling a small clenching in your heart. While yes you knew well at least thought that one day the both of you could end up seeing each other naked you had shoved all your self doubts into the corner for when that time came, now though it looked as if that time was going to be now and all those thoughts were coming back with vengeance. Maybe you could move the shirt just right so he wouldn't have to see any of the scars just your tattoo and then... 

Hearing her what it was she was worried about he knit his brows. She was worried about him seeing her scars, about him not finding her attractive because of them. Shaking his head he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, seeing her eyes widen a bit as he did so. Holding her with the one arm he lifted her chin up with his other and looked into her eyes, "You know I have some scars myself y/n..."

"You're a man, it's different..."

"No it isn't. We are shinobi, scars come with the job darling. I would think it was strange if you didn't have one or two scars to show off." he told her with a small chuckle. Laying his forehead on hers he smiled, "Besides sweetheart, that just means I can kiss them all better." he said with a large grin and heard her giggle. 

You were still nervous but like always Guy had put you at ease, making you feel his love. Taking a deep breath you pulled away just a small amount and grabbed the hem of the shirt to pull it above your head. 

Was he dreaming? Here he was sitting on his couch, the woman he had been in love with for years straddling his lap and she had just removed her shirt. Overcome with shock he had to wait for his brain to reset before he remembered she was showing him her tattoo. Looking between her bra clad breasts he saw a line of little stars along with a crescent moon that was hidden behind the middle of the bra. Licking his suddenly dry lips he stared at the black ink for some time before he forced his eyes up her chest and to her fearful eyes. "Can I... I mean it's still covered a bit and I would like to see all of it. Could I take this off?" he asked, moving his fingers along the top of the bra. She said nothing but a small nod of her head gave him the permission he desired and he slowly moved the hand that was wrapped around her back up to unclasp the back of the bra. Pulling it down her arms he felt his cock strain against his pants when his eyes lingered over her now bare chest. Glancing up at her he saw her avoiding his eyes and grinned, reaching out he traced the tattoo with his thumb, and tilted his head. "Did it hurt?" he asked, wanting to help ease her nervousness. 

"A little." you told him and gasped when he leaned forward to kiss the area. It was like his lips set your skin on fire. Gripping his biceps you felt his arm tighten around your waist, pulling you closer to his own bare chest. Slowly his lips moved to the scar over your left breast.

"Madara?" he asked and felt her nod. Kissing the scar from where she had been stabbed he moved to the one along her collarbone, "Kabuto." again a nod. That had been the time he had not been there to help her, the time he had arrived too late. Getting to another silver line along her shoulder he tilted his head, this one he didn't know.

"Me." you said with a light giggle. Meeting his eyes you saw confusion there and smiled, "Locked myself out and had to break in through the window, nail got me." you told him and heard him chuckle before he pushed his lips to yours. Parting your lips when he licked lightly at your bottom lip you felt his warm tongue roll into your mouth. Closing your eyes you moved your hands to his shoulders, loving the feel of his bare skin against yours. You could feel his manhood pressing against your sex through your pants and it was slowly making a damp spot on your panties. 

Groaning at his now painful erection he cupped her breast in his free hand while his other pulled her lower half closer to his own, trying to get some form of friction. Gropeing her flesh he heard her moan softly into his mouth and it sent a serge of arousal straight down his spine. Trailing sloppy kiss to her neck he felt her nails dig into his shoulder and groaned. Gripping her mound he pinched her hard nipple between his knuckles and felt her chest arch into his, a soft cry leaving her lips. Stiffening he found her lips once again, holding her even tighter if possible. "Y/n... my beautiful flower I...I need you to tell me mmm... What do you.." he said between kisses. 

"You, Guy....I want you." 

He was on his feet in record time. Holding her in his arm he walked as fast as he could to his room, never once breaking from her mouth. Feeling his bed touch his legs he practically ripped the pants from her legs, tossing them to the floor before laying her on her back in the middle of the mattress. Kicking his own pants down his legs he let out a small curss as he moved wrong, hitting his injured leg but it was quickly forgotten as her hands roamed his chest and abdomen. 

There was no part of Guy that wasn't built like a rock, rock hard abs flexed beneath your fingertips as he moved. Strong arms and legs caged you in under him but it didn't at all make you feel trapped. His radiating warmth and bone crushing muscles made you feel safe. His battle calloused hands set your skin aflame, sending nothing but lust straight to your now dripping sex. 

"You are so beautiful, perfect." He told her as he kissed his way down her neck and chest. Kissing every inch of skin he could he moved one hand to rub down her side and grip her hip. Looking at her breasts again he groaned lowly, kissing the soft mound of flesh he flicked his tongue over one of her nipples he heard her gasp and felt her body flinch. Smirking he wrapped his lips around it and sucked the tender nub into his mouth. Glancing up at her from under his brow he saw her eyes looking at him in both shock and desire. Smiling he held the nub between his teeth and bit down, not enough to hurt her but enough to tell her that he was only getting started. When her head fell back to the bed he sucked more at her breast until her nipple was left red. Rubbing his hand down between her thighs he felt her panties still on and grunted around her skin. Pulling the things off her tossed them away with the rest of their forgotten clothes before moving his fingers to her sex, pride filling his chest when he felt her wetness drench his fingers. Rubbing up her lips he heard her moan and smirked. Kissing back up to her mouth he slipped his finger inside of her, clenching his teeth when he realized how tight she was.

Moaning just from his fingers you tightened your legs against his hips. When he continued on with his toying you tried to tug his body towards yours, "Guy no more teasing." you sighed softly. 

Grinning he moved down her body, holding her wrists down beside her hips when she tried pulling him back up. Looking over her sex he felt lust completely cloud his mind and before she could get another word out he was diving in, kissing and licking at her womanly folds. Groaning he drank down all she had to give him, enjoying the taste he had dreamed about for so long. 

Arching your back you cried out and pulled on your wrists, trying to get away from his torturing but he was too strong and you were at his mercy. Sucking in much needed air you clenched your eyes shut. "GUY PLEASE!" you screamed. 

Making one last long lap up her cunt he crawled back up her body and lined the head of his cock up with her hole before he slowly eased in. Her hands flew to his back, her legs tightened beside his hips and her face got buried into his neck. Grunting he clenched his teeth shut and peppered her skin with light kisses while he gave her time to adjust. After a minute he started moving, holding her shoulder in one hand while the other gripped the sheets beside her, his knuckles turning white. 

Guy made long hard thrust, each one making you see stars. When his mouth sought yours out you were quick to turn your head and lock lips with him again. His speed was constant but not too fast, before long you were clenching up, hovering on the edge of bliss. 

Feeling her tightening around him he broke from her mouth, "Not yet." he told her and heard a small whimper from her. Moving his hand down to her thigh he pulled it over his back, allowing him deeper inside of her. Groaning he snapped his hips into hers, trying to catch up. Nipping her neck and shoulder he felt her fluttering around him once again and lowered his body to be flush with hers. "Now."

With your lovers command you finally let that cord in your lower belly snap. Your whole body tensed up, your hands gripping him tightly and your back arching to push your chest flush with his. Your moans and cries of pleasure mixed in with his deep grunts and moans. His hands held you tightly and you felt a small twitching between your legs as he emptied himself into you, a warmth flooding your insides. The whole experience left you on cloud nine, your entire body feeling tingly and warm. 

Shuddering as he pulled out of her he kissed over where he knew he had bit her rather hard, silently apologizing if he had hurt her. Lifting up a little he met her lidded eyes and smiled. 

Blinking slowly when his hand came up to brush back your hair you sighed contently and waited for him to move beside you. When he moved to kneel between your legs you felt first cold and then confused as he started stroking the sides of your legs. Being pulled down the bed by your thighs you looked down at his still hard cock and then up at his eyes. 

Seeing confusion in her eyes he chuckled and grinned, "Did you think my amazing stamina only counted outside of the bedroom?" he asked, thrusting himself back inside of her and earning a sharp gasp from his woman. 

You were sure your eyes were as big as saucers as he thrusted back into you, hitting all new angles like this. Feeling his large hands grip your ass and lift your bottom half up off the bed and into his pelvis your back arched. Gripping the sheets by his bent knees you felt your eyes roll back, hoping the storm outside wound help muffle your screams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Blinking his eyes open he looked up at the ceiling, all the memories from the night before coming back to him and plastering a large smile on his face. Like every morning when he woke the sun had only just begun to rise and the room was only lit up by little rays of light coming in through the window. Feeling a pressure beside him he looked down to see her cuddled up into his left side. Her head was on his chest, her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly as she slept. Unruly h/c hair fanned out around her and over his chest some making him have to hold back a chuckle. One of her arms he felt was wrapped around his middle, her fingers twitching every so often as she dreamed. Although their bodies were covered by the blankets he could also feel her legs tangled up around his left calf. She seemed to be using him as a pillow but he didn't mind at all. In fact he loved it, loved the feeling of being needed and the warmth her naked body let off beside his. Letting his eyes skip around her face he was hit with how much he truly did love her, his heart feeling like jit would burst inside of his chest. Sighing he moved his hand to slowly brush some of her hair back behind her ear, stilling when she stirred a little. Holding completely still he waited for her to fall back asleep, watching her kiss swollen lips close and her cheek nuzzle into his chest. Basking in the quiet moment he was caught off guard by the sudden loud knocking on his door. Hearing her soft groan and seeing her eyes scrunch up he gently eased out from under her, quikly covering her back up and rubbing her back to try and sooth her back to sleep. As soon as he was sure she was not going to wake up he stood and limped towards the door. Standing behind it to hide his nudity he opened it to see Lee standing there. Shit. He had been so caught up admiring his and y/n's first after sex morning that he had lost track of time. 

"Guy sensei you weren't at the training yard this morning... are you alright?" Lee asked. 

"Of course, I'm sorry Lee I was late waking this morning. Power outage must have reset my alarm." He said, thinking of an excuse quickly. 

"I understand." he nodded. Tilting his head when he noticed his sensei looking rather flustered he knit his thick brows together. "So are we still going or..."

"Of course we are Lee just ah..." Looking back behind him to his living room and seeing y/n's bra on the floor along with their empty sake bottle on the table he felt his cheeks heat up. 

"Guy sensei are you sure you are alright, your face is red and you are acting strange..."

"I'm fine Lee just give me a few minutes okay?" he asked and saw his student's brows stay bundled together but watched him nod all the same. Giving the boy one last smile he quickly shut the door and hurried to his room to grab his jumpsuit. Pulling it on he looked back towards the bed to see his flower still sleeping, her bare back visible to his eyes as she had rolled onto her stomach. Sitting on the bed to pull on his leg warmers he moved his hand to her back, running his knuckles down her spine before grabbing the blanket and pulling it up to keep her warm. Leaning down to kiss her temple he stood and quietly made his way out of the front door to meet Lee. 

.........................

Waking up you realized first of all that you were sore, your hips more than anywhere else. Second you noticed you were alone in bed. In Guy's bed. Sitting up you held the blanket to your chest and looked around the room. Judging by the light outside you would guess it was still early in the morning. Listening you tried to tell where Guy was in the home but you didn't hear anything. Standing you winced at the ache between your legs, maybe you should have called it quits last night before Guy decided he needed a third round of love making. Managing to walk out to the living area you held the blanket around your body as you looked for your lover. "Guy?" you called out softly but no response came. Quickly realizing he wasn't here you felt a clenching in your heart and bit your lip. There was no doubt he went for his morning workout but there was still a little hurt that he had left you alone the morning after you had made love for the first time. What if he regretted it? What if he decided he didn't want you? What if you weren't any good, if you hadn't pleased him last night? NO calm down! You knew Guy, knew how much of a training freak he was. You also knew that you were probably just feeling nervous because of everything that had happened. You had never imagined... okay you had imagined, quite a few times on lonely nights what it would be like to be tangled in bed with Might Guy but now it was real, it had happened and you were scared. You both had been drinking last night, you didn't think he was drunk, you had seen him drunk before but he was definitely tipsy and that worried you. Letting out a heavy breath you looked around the room and saw your bra on the floor. Grabbing it you went to his dryer and got your dry clothes. Heading to his room you placed the blanket on the bed and lastly found your panties tossed into the corner of the room. 

Once you were dressed you pulled his sheets off the bed and tossed them in the washer with your borrowed clothes from last night. Cleaning up his living room, dining room and bedroom you looked around, making sure everything was like it was before you had came over you sighed. Picking at your nails you thought on what to do, should you make him breakfast? Wait for him on the couch? You had never done this before and were chewing your lip as you thought of what to do. You wanted to see him, see where this had put your relationship at but you were super nervous. What if he came back from his training and Lee or Tenten was with him or even worse Kakashi. No you would leave, you didn't want to embarrass him. Besides you really needed a shower. Slipping on your jacket and shoes you headed out. 

........................

Opening the door to his home he removed his shoes and walked straight towards his bedroom but stopped in the doorway when he noticed his bed empty. Furrowing his brows he turned back to the living area to look for her, "Y/n?" he called. Everything was clean, she had cleaned up everything from last night and she was... gone. She had left. Dropping the hand holding the small bouquet of flowers to his side he looked around in disappointment. Setting the flowers on the counter he moved to make him a quick breakfast, his plan had been to make them both breakfast but that wouldn't be happening now. He couldn't help but be slightly hurt that she had left without a word. Had he done something wrong? She had acted like she was enjoying it last night, she sounded like she was. What if he had hurt her? He knew his strength could get away from him when he wasn't paying attention. She had been really out of it by the end of their third round, so it was possible. He really wouldn't be able to stand it if he had hurt her, especialy if it was sexualy. No he had to go make sure there was nothing bad between them. Grabbing the flowers he hurried back to the front door and slipped on his shoes. 

Making his way to her apartment he knocked on the door but she didn't answer. Grabbing his keys he unlocked the door and listened as he stepped inside. Removing his shoes he moved into the small apartment and heard what sounded like the shower going along with soft music. She had left to take a shower? Setting the flowers on the dresser he saw the bathroom door pulled to, a small crack letting out steam. Slowly pushing the door open some he saw her silhouette on the curtain and swallowed hard. Come to think of it he hadn't had a shower yet either. Quietly removing his clothing he pulled back the curtain and peeked inside. Seeing her facing away from him, appearing to be rinsing out her hair he licked his lips as his eyes followed the suds down her back and over her ass. Stepping into the shower behind her he grinned and reached out to rub her hips, "Hey there beauti...OWW!" 

Letting out a scream you jerked away from the thing that touched you and without thinking threw your fist. Once you realized what it was you had punched your eyes and your hand flew to cover your mouth. "GUY!? Oh my God! Guy I am so sorry." you said around your hand, reaching out and placing your hands on his shoulder and wrist. Seeing blood seeping from between his fingers that was covering his mouth and nose you furrowed your brows. "Are you alright? Here let me see." 

Keeping his hand over his face he gave her a thumbs up to try and calm her worrying. "mmm fine, don't you worry sweetheart." he told her. Stepping forward he wrapped his free arm around her to move her slightly so he could dip his face under the water. Trying to rinse off the blood before she could see it he kept her pulled beside him. Once he was sure most of the blood was off he turned back to her and smiled but saw her clearly upset.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know it was you and I..." you said, feeling so guilty.

Shaking his head he pulled her to him. "It's alright my flower, it is what I deserve. I will admit I was trying to get a little jump from you but I never meant to frighten you so. I have learned my lesson and promise to announce my presence in a better way." he chuckled. 

Still feeling bad you reached up to wipe away the blood still dripping from his nose. "Are you sure you're okay?" you asked. 

Grinning he hummed, "A kiss would make it better." 

Giggling at his ever positive mood you lifted onto your tippy toes to place a soft kiss on his nose and then lips. 

Humming he smiled down at her, "See I feel better already." he told her and saw her grin. 

Remembering where you both were you blushed and looked away from his eyes, placing your hands on his chest you bit your lip. "I am guessing you went to workout this morning?" you asked quietly, focusing your eyes on his ripped pectorals. 

"With Lee yes." he confirmed. Rubbing his hands up and down her hips and back he felt his cock twitch as his eyes lingered down to her breasts pressed firmly against his chest. "I tried to finish quicker than usual so I could get back before you woke up but it seems I wasn't quick enough." he said, his voice deepening when he noticed the few love marks that spotted her neck and collarbone. 

"I needed a shower." you said softly, noticing now the light scars on his upper chest that you hadn't last night. 

Tracing the mark on her neck that was in the shape of his teeth he grinned, "I do have one of those you know." 

Blushing you closed your eyes when his fingers lightly touched your neck and shoulders. "You weren't there when I woke up and I didn't know if it would be okay if... if you would want me using..." 

Laughing he held her to him with his one arm while his other hand brushed back the wet hair laying over her shoulder. "You think I would be willing to share my heart with you but not my shower?" he asked and saw her blush. Smiling he leaned down to kiss her wet head. 

Sighing you leaned your face forward to kiss his chest. 

Rubbing her back he looked towards the shelf and tilted his head, "What's that?" he asked. Grabbing the strange jar he felt her pull back and turn her head. 

"It's face wash." you told him. 

"And this?" 

Seeing him grab the bottle you grinned, "Body wash." Another bottle made it's way into his arms "Shampoo... Conditioner... hair remover... moisturizer."

"Why do women have so much stuff?" he asked with a chuckle. 

"So we can be soft and smell pretty." you told him, grabbing your moisturizer from his hands and pouring some into your palm. 

Seeing her rub her wet, naked body he licked his lips and grabbed the bottle to pour some into his own palm, "Allow me my flower."

.................... 

Once you had gotten out of the shower and dressed you headed into your kitchen to finish writing your list of things to get. Peeking up from under your lashes as Guy walked out of your bedroom drying his hair with his green jumpsuit hung around his hips you let your eyes flicker over his toned body. Swallowing hard when a pulsing started between your legs you quickly snapped your eyes back down and jotted down the next thing you needed. You had been worried that things would be weird between the both of you but to your surprise they weren't, quite the opposite actually, it felt normal, like nothing had happened. 

Limping over behind her he scanned his eyes from her bare feet, up her legs and thighs over her supple ass that he remembered squeezing and thrusting into last night. He still couldn't believe they had had sex, no this wasn't just another hook up, they had made love. Feeling a warming in his chest he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, arching his back some to place his chin on her shoulder and looked down at what she was doing. She was writing a list, a grocery list. "You are going shopping today?" he asked and heard her hum. Had she forgotten? She probably hopped he had. He knew her, knew she wouldn't go to the hospital easily. He would have to think of a way to get her there without her knowing until it was too late. Getting an idea he smiled and saw her place down her pen. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast first, it is the most important meal of the day afterall."

Hearing his joyish voice and feeling him kiss your head you smiled. Turning you saw he had already pulled on his jumpsuit and was giving you a big grin. Giggling at his energy you watched as he grabbed the paper and placed it in his front pocket as he slipped on his vest. Moving to put on your shoes you saw him follow before he was holding out his hand for you to take, blushing a little at the small gesture you place your smaller hand in his and let him lead the way. 

Walking down the road he kept up the conversation, trying to keep her distracted. She had asked twice already why they hadn't went to any of their normal places to eat but he had told her he wanted to try something new. As they made the last turn, coming up to the front of the hospital he felt her stop, her hand getting snatched away from his before he could tighten his grip. Taking a deep breath he heard her gasp. 

"You tricked me! You said we were going to get breakfast." 

Turing back to look at her he smiled softly, "We will go get breakfast after your physic.."

"No." turing to walk away you were stopped by his hand grabbing your wrist in a tight but not painful grip. 

"Y/n..." he said, his voice deep. "You have to go get your physical done, I gave the lady hokage my word I would get you there."

"And you got me here, you kept your word. But just because you got me here doesn't mean I am going in." you told him, still trying to walk away.

Tightening his hold on her he pulled her back to him and looked down at her with one brow raised. "Don't make me use force."

Narrowing your eyes up at him you snapped your eyes behind him, faking concern and shock. 

Seeing her look he quickly looked behind him, ready for a fight. Seeing nothing he felt her twist his arm, ripping her wrist from his. Snapping back around he saw her running back down the street. "That was a dirty trick Y/N!" Jumping to try and grab her she jumped up onto the roofs and he growled as he wasn't fast enough to catch her with his bad leg. "Y/N!" he roared but she didn't stop, disappearing behind one of the houses. Placing his hands on his waist he smiled, "Fine you want to do this the hard way my little minx then I am up to the challenge!"


	7. Chapter 7

_"What do you mean she ran away?!" Tsunade yelled._

_Stiffening Guy rubbed the back of his head, "Well uh I got her to the front of the hospital and once she realized where I had taken her she took off." hearing the hokage's growl he tensed up and waved his hands. "But don't you worry lady Hokage I will find her and make sure she gets her physical done before the day is up." he promised, giving a thumbs up._

_"I will give you until three to find her and get her in the hospital Guy, if she is not there by then I will send out another to bring her in and allow them to use any force necessary." she told him and saw him nod. Sighing Tsunade looked at the former shinobi, "I understand she doesn't like hospitals because of what happened when she was a child but she needs to have a physical done, it has been many years since her last one and as I understand it the two of you are a couple now, correct?"_

_Blushing a little he smiled and nodded, "Yes ma'am. For a couple months now."_

_Humming she raised a brow, "Then I am sure you would also see the urgency for her to get a complete check up."_

_Not really understanding but not wanting to talk about their relationship without his lover's permission he nodded and smiled. "Yes Ma'am. I will get her there." he said._

_"Then you are dismissed."_

.........................

That had been two hours ago and he had still not found her, it was one now, that meant he only had two more hours to find her and get her to her appointment. Grumbling under his breath he walked through the village, searching high and low for her. He had checked her apartment and his own home, wondering if she had went back to either to hide but sadly he found them both empty. Stopping on the small bridge he leaned back against the railing to let his leg rest while he thought on where she might be. 

"And what's got you looking so puzzled?" 

Hearing the familiar voice he turned his head to see his best friend sitting on the edge of the retaining wall, his nose in the pervy book as always. "Kakashi you haven't seen y/n around have you?" he asked. 

Chuckling he tilted his head, "Why, scare her away already?" 

"Yes but not in the way you are referring to, I was supposed to take her to get her physical done today..."

"That didn't go well for you I am guessing. You would have had better luck if you knocked her out and took her before she woke up." Kakashi smiled. 

Humming he dropped his eyes to the wooden bridge. "You are probably right but I didn't and now I must find her and take her there before Tsunade sends out another, she has given me until three to do so."

"You don't have much time." 

"No I don't but I will find her." Pushing off the railing he started limping down the bridge.

Seeing his friend so set like always he sighed and rolled his eyes, "Well I suppose if we both look we may find her in time. Doesn't help that y/n just so happens to be an expert in stealth." 

Chuckling he nodded, "Yes that has made it difficult so far, I have searched the whole village and found no sign of her. I was thinking that she may have went to her apartment or even back to my house..."

"Back to your house? She was there before?" Kakashi asked, raising a brow. 

Clearing his throat he pulled at the neckline of his suit. "Well um yes she stayed with me last night." 

Looking back towards his friend he saw the man pulling at his jumpsuit and noticed a small purple mark staining his neck and felt his eyes widen, "You had sex with her." 

Blushing he looked down the passing road, hearing Kakashi chuckling he dropped his brows. "Say whatever you want Kakashi, we are adults and are allowed to partake in any activities we want." 

I'm not saying anything, I just wish Asuma was here to give you hell about how long it took for it to happen." 

Huffing out he shook his head even though he couldn't help but agree. So many years had been wasted, all that time they could have had together if only he had paid more attention to her signs of affection. She had cooked for him more times than he could count, invited him out for drinks, meals. She had given him gifts for his birthday and the Rinne festival since they were teenagers but he had always assumed they were gifts of friendship and unfortunately he had never returned the thought other than the one year he had gotten her that stuffed turtle for her sixth birthday when his mother and father had given him the idea. Y/n had been very down that year, it was her first birthday in the village and she had no family or friends to celebrate her special day with. He had found her outside of the village by the river, all alone, crying. 

......................

_Running all over the village he looked everywhere for her but couldn't find her. Scratching his head he jumped up onto the wall and looked around. Seeing something h/c in the distance he smiled and held tightly to the plushed toy before he took off in a run towards it. Coming up behind her he smiled and was about to yell her name when he heard soft crying and stopped. Furrowing his brows he looked towards the girl and noticed she had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around her. He just could make out the slight shaking of her shoulders as she cried. Taking a deep breath he slowly walked up behind her before plopping down on the grass next to her. "Hiya there y/n." he said with a smile but she didn't look up._

_"Please go away Guy." you mumbled._

_Hearing her words he furrowed his brows but quickly shook his head and held out the toy, "Happy birthday." he exclaimed with a large smile._

_Slowly peeking your eyes over your forearms you looked to see two blue eyes and a green face. Pulling up you looked to see it was the face of a stuffed turtle and couldn't stop the grin from pulling at your lips. Looking back up to Guy you saw him smiling._

_Giving a small push for her to take the turtle he saw her dip her head and hesitantly reach up to take the turtle from him. "Well go ahead, it's for you." he laughed._

_Graciously taking the soft toy you pulled it to your chest and looked down at it. "Why?" you asked quietly._

_"Well I like turtles and they make me happy so I thought they might make you happy too." he grinned but saw her shake her head._

_"I mean why would you... why did you do it?" you asked, slowly looking up to meet his black eyes._

_Tilting his head he looked into her teary e/c eyes and smiled softly, "Because it's your birthday." When she still didn't look convinced he inhaled, "I know you miss your family and you're all alone..." Seeing her eyes snap down and more tears build up in her eyes he quickly reached out to grab her hand, "But you don't have to be." meeting her eyes again he smiled, "You have me, I can be your friend if you want."_

_Feeling a warming in your chest you wiped your eyes on the back of your hand and smiled back at him as you nodded._

_"Great!" he smiled, giving her a thumbs up. He sat with her for the next hour, talking about their class and other things until he noticed the sun going down and stood, "Well time to get home for dinner, my mom is making curry tonight." he smiled with a hum._

_Watching him stand you felt a small pinch in your heart but nodded, "Oh um okay. Thank you Guy, for the birthday gift and um... being my friend." you said quietly, looking down and grinning at the end._

_"No problem y/n." he told her with 'ok' of his fingers. Turning he started walking away but stopped and turned back when he didn't hear anything. Seeing the girl still sitting under the tree where he had first found her he tilted his head and knit his brows together. "Well aren't you coming?" he asked._

_Snapping your head towards him you furrowed your brows, "I... you are inviting me to come eat with you? Will your parents be okay with that?" you asked, still not moving incase he changed his mind._

_Waving her off he smiled, "They won't mind at all. Come on if we get there soon we can spare a little bit." he grinned._

_Taking his hand that was held out to help you up you smiled and felt the darkness fade a little from your soul. "Okay but just because you got me a gift doesn't mean I'm going to let you win." you smiled._

_Laughing he looked to her, "One day I'll be stronger than you, and I'll be able to beat you in a fight you just wait and see."_

_"In your dreams." you giggled, following him to his home._

................................

Feeling a warmth blooming in his chest as the memory came back to him he stopped and gave a soft chuckle.

"What?" Kakashi asked. 

"I know where she is." Guy smiled. 

Seeing him walking a little quicker with a confident smile on his face Kakashi tilted his head, "So do you still want my help or..."

"No no, thank you Kakashi, I'll talk to you later." he smiled.

Chuckling he watched the man limp down the road. "She is not going to make this easy for him."

..............................

Standing behind a tree he looked towards the old tree on the edge of the river and saw his woman leaned back against it, her one foot thrown over her knee. As quietly as possible he made his way over to her, taking one final step closer to reach out and grab her he let out a small yell when he was flung up into the air. Hanging upside down he turned his head as he spun slowly to look for her, "Y/n..." he growled.

Giggling you turned towards him in the grass and saw him glaring at you, his hair hanging from his head. "I can not believe you fell for that old trick." 

"Let me down." he said. 

Humming you narrowed your eyes at him. "Are you going to try and make me go back to the hospital?" 

"Yes." 

"Then no." you said turning away from him and going back to work on your flower crown. There wasn't that many flowers out this early into spring but you made due. Hearing him call your name and tell you to let him down you smirked, "Get down yourself oh great sensei"." you teased.

Seeing her continue sitting there he huffed out and shook his head but couldn't stop the smile from growing on his lips when she said he was a great sensei. Looking around he saw the rope wrapped around his good ankle, thankfully, following it to the branch and then seeing the end tied off on the other side of the tree he smiled and quickly grabbed a star from his pocket to throw at it. Aiming carefully he tossed the ninja star and braced himself when it hit the rope but nothing happened. Knitting his brows he didn't get time to say a word before she was laughing. 

"Did you honestly think it would be that easy?" you asked, keeping your eyes on your work. 

She had tricked him... again. Knowing that rope was false he started looking around for the real one but he didn't see anything. Hard way it was. Starting to swing his body he reached out to grab her but noticed she had kept just the right amount of distance between them to where his fingers could only brush her hair. Groaning he leaned up and started pulling himself upright. Making it all the way up to the rope he pulled out a kunai to cut it. Hearing it snap he quickly flipped to land on his left leg. Letting out a deep sigh he chuckled and turned back to y/n, "Alright my wildflower I have escaped your..." Seeing no one there his face fell. 

Seeing her running again he grinned, taking off behind her. " You will not escape me this time." leaping through the air he tackled her to the ground, tumbling down the small hill and landing with her under him. Holding her tightly when she started squirming he laughed. "Ready to give up?"

Growling you moved your hands to his sides and started tickling him. 

"NO... NO!" Laughing and wiggling to try and dodge her nimble fingers he quickly grabbed her wrists, pinning them down above her head in one of his. He could feel her feet kicking and hear her small tantrum as she whimpered and grumbled making a warmth flood his chest. Chuckling he looked down at her and smiled at how cute she looked when she was trying to look angry at him. "Alright sweetheart as much as I enjoy our little tussles it is time I get you to your..." Being cut off by her lips on his he felt his eyes flutter close. 

Slowly moving your lips it didn't take long before he was moving his own with yours. Hesitently flicking his bottom lip with your tongue you felt them part and slowly rolled your tongue into his mouth. You were nervous as you had never been the one to deepen your kisses before, Guy had always been the one to do as such but thankfully he didn't seem to mind you taking control. Leaning your head up some you urged him to join you and had to hold back your smirk when his large tongue joined in. 

Feeling the twitch of his cock between his legs and feeling her chest arch up into his he had to quickly extinguish the lust clouding his mind. Ending their kiss he pulled away and buried his nose into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. Nipping her neck he heard her gasp. Kissing her neck and throat to keep her distracted he grabbed the small rope from his pocket. 

Keeping your eyes closed as he gave the sensitive skin of your neck attention you bit your lip a warmth spread to your lower stomach and pelvis. "Guy I..." A tightening around your wrist silenced you. Stilling you felt him lift up and quickly flip you to your stomach to bring your arms behind your back. "You ass..."

"Ugh ugh no name calling. You tricked me first." he chuckled. Standing he lifted her up and started walking her back towards the village. The closer they got the more she tried bargaining with him to just forget it. 

"...I'll make you curry." 

"Sorry sweetheart your delicious cooking is not going to be enough to sway me." 

Grumbling you thought of something and blushed at the thought but it may be your only chance. "I'll cook naked." 

Humming he felt a light blush tint his cheeks and unknowingly slowed his steps when the image of her cooking him dinner in his home while wearing nothing popped in his head. All too soon though he was moving her along, the knowledge of her well being over riding his personal desires. 

Seeing the hospital getting closer and closer you let out a small whimper and stopped your walking making Guy stop behind you. 

"Y/n..." he sighed. 

Turning towards him you looked up into his eyes with the most desperate look you could muster. "Please honey, please don't make me go. You know why I don't like hospitals, don't make me go back there."you begged.

Seeing the actual fear in her eyes he felt a sharp sting in his heart and furrowed his brows. Yes he knew why she didn't like hospitals, the real reason not the simple 'she just doesn't like needles' thought everyone else assumed. No he knew it was because of what had happened when she was a child. When she was found unconscious by one of the leaf village shinobi she had been brought to the Konoha hospital to be treated. Waking up alone and traumatized by what had just happened to her parents she had lashed out. He remembered overhearing his father tell his mother one night about the little girl who had been found in the wilderness beside her dead parents had woken up and how she had tried fighting off many of the medics with a pair of scissors she had found before she was strapped down to the bed. _"...They say the child has not stopped crying for her parents."_ It was a few weeks later when she was introduced to his class as a new student and led to sit beside him. He remembered her always sticking to herself, never speaking to anyone until he had finally broken through her thick shell and got her to tell him her name.

She truly had came a long way since then. Letting out a slow breath he reached forward and stroked her cheek with his thumb and looked into her e/c eyes. "Y/n, my dearest I swear that I will not leave you alone. I will stay by your side the whole time, I'll even hold your hand if you want me to but you have to get a check up. It has been too long since your last one and I want you to be healthy." seeing her eyes close he pressed his lips to her forehead, not caring if anyone saw. Looking over her head he saw Lady Tsunade watching, waiting to see what would happen. Rubbing his hands down her arms he stopped at the rope around her wrists, "If I take this off can I trust you not to run off again?" he mumbled against her skin and felt her nod slowly. Untying the rope he saw the hokage tense but he kept her eyes, silently telling her he had this. He knew his love was strong, that she was brave and he wanted everyone else to see it too. Pushing the rope into his pocket he grinned softly when she didn't move. Kissing her temple he moved beside her and laced his fingers with hers as he walked her into the building. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place around the time of the last naruto movie. I've never seen the movie so don't expect me to get all the details right.

"Oh Guy." you moaned, gripping his back so hard there would no doubt be indentions from your nails. His calloused hands held your waist tightly, guiding you as your hips rolled in his lap. It was early morning, light rays of sunshine came in through your curtains letting you see the handsome features of your lover. Meeting his charcoal eyes you you saw nothing but love in them and it made your heart warm. Letting your lashes flutter close as his lips claimed your own you mewled around his tongue swimming around your mouth. When his hands moved to your lower back and the base of your skull you knew what was coming but still couldn't hold back your sharp gasp as he slammed up into you. "Ahhh!" Feeling him pull your pelvis to his you saw stars as he reached even deeper inside of you, hitting a spot that made you feel faint. 

Feeling her pussy clamp down on his cock he growled and held her close as he flipped them so he was on top of her. Holding himself up by his one forearm under her head and knees he used his other hand to lift her pelvis up some. Making long hard thrusts he heard her whimper as his teeth sunk into her neck. Sucking at her sensitive skin he felt her nails rake down his back, fueling his lust and making him pick up speed. Hearing her gasping and tensing up he knew she was close and tried to quickly catch up, wanting them to enter bliss together. Snapping his hips into her center he held her tightly and stilled, pushing in as deep as he could he groaned around her skin in his mouth while he filled her with cum, his orgasam being prolongged by her walls milking him. When he was spent he let out a long sigh, his muscles relaxing. Staying inside of her for a little while longer he held her close, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Licking over the spot he had just bit he pulled back a little and noticed the dark mark that stained her skin, visible even in the darkness of the room. Uh-oh.

"You better not be looking at what I think you are looking at." you said softly, looking at his shoulder while you twirled a strand of his black hair around your fingers. When he started peppering your neck and jaw with light kisses and lowered his body to nuzzle into yours you narrowed your eyes. "Guy." you warned, hearing him give a guilty hum. Trying to push him off of you so you could get up and go look at what he had done you felt as he tried to hold you in bed with him. Feeling him slip from you you couldn't help but gasp a little, feeling him flinch you acted quickly and pushed him off of you, hearing him let out a little grunt. 

He was going to get it he knew it. Reaching for her he wrapped one arm around her middle and tried to pull her back down on the small bed with him but she wiggled out of his hold. Laying back on the bed as she walked into the bathroom he saw her turn on the light and then heard her let out a gasp. 

"I'm going to kill you. It's huge!" 

Wincing he sat up and got up from the bed to make his way into the small bathroom. Noticing her looking at the very prominent hickey located on the side of her neck. He could even make out the impression from his teeth. "On the plus side it's cold outside so you could always try and cover it with a scarf." When she turned to glare at him he gave a sheepish grin and ducked behind the door frame when she threw the hairbrush at him. Hearing the shower turn on he took a deep breath before he limped his way over and got into the shower behind her. Wrapping his arms around her he nuzzled his nose into her shoulder and placed tender kisses along her neck. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I know you don't like them I just ah... well I got caught up in the moment." he said in a low voice, messaging her hips. 

Sighing you relaxed into his embrace and closed your eyes. "It's not that I don't like them, I just don't like the attention they bring. I don't like people looking at me like I'm a whore." 

Knitting his brows he tightened his hold on her, "You're not a whore. We have been together for almost a year if someone thinks that they are from anyone but me then they are oblivious." 

"Even then it's the point I am sleeping with you out of wedlock. You know some of the elders never liked me in the first place, they think I've somehow manipulated you into a relationship. That I'm a spy and have only been wiggling my way in deeper to gain information." 

Gritting his teeth he kissed her temple. "Don't let the old bags get to you my flower. I know you haven't cast a spell on me and if you have then well, keep doing it." he said and heard her giggle lightly. Grinning he leaned up and grabbed he shampoo, pouring some into his hand before handing the bottle to her. 

Dressing in the spare clothes he kept at her apartment he saw her come out of the bathroom wearing nothing but the towel and sighed. Feeling a warming in his heart he slowly walked over to her. Time to put his plan into motion. "Y/n, my beautiful blossom I forgot I was supposed to have a meeting with Kakashi this morning so I am going to have to go ahead and go but perhaps we could meet for lunch? We could go get some BBQ or anything you are up for..."

Turning you smiled up at him, wrapping your arms around him when he pulled you in for a hug. "Sure, sounds good." When he leaned down to kiss you you giggled as he started hs series of quick kisses and nips to your lips. 

Smiling at her giggling he pulled down her towel and rubbed her back. Looking down at her lovingly he sighed and moved one hand up to stroke her cheek with his thumb. "I truly do love you y/n, you know that don't you?" 

Humming you smiled and rose to your tiptoes so you could bury your nose into his neck, kissing the skin just above the collar of his jumpsuit. "I love you too Guy." 

If he could he would stay here, holding her in his arms for the remained of the day but he was on a mission. Shaking his head slightly he sighed and then leaned up so he could kiss her lips one last time. "I'll see you later."

Nodding you watched him leave the room, "Tell the lord Hokage I said hello." you grinned and heard him tell you 'Okay.' before the sound of the door opening filled the small apartment. 

........................

Walking into the hokage's office he saw Kakashi look up from a pile of paperwork. 

"Morning Guy." Kakashi greeted, raising his brows when the man placed his favorite breakfast in front of him on the desk. Leaning up he sat down the paper he had been reading and looked to his best friend as he sat in the chair in front of his desk. "You bought me breakfast and it isn't my birthday so what do you want?"

Leaning forward in the chair he looked up to his friend and let out a deep breath. "I need you to send y/n on a mission. A quick, safe mission."

Furrowing his brows he looked at Guy in confusion. "You do realize tomorrow is the Rinne festival? Oh Guy don't tell me you forgot to get her somethi..."

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small box and flipped open the top.

Looking at the ring he snapped his eyes back up to his friend and saw him smiling, "So what's the plan?"

......................

"What mission?" you asked, looking at Kakashi with furrowed brows. 

"It just came up. I need you to go drop off some scrolls to the village hidden in the grass." he told her.

"Send Naruto or Shikamaru or one of them..."

"They are already busy with other things. I need you to do this for me." he told her and saw her shoulders drop and look towards the door where Guy was waiting outside. 

"Can't it wait until after tomorrow?" you asked softly. 

Damit Guy! Sighing he shook his head and saw her look down. "If you leave now you can get there and be back by tomorrow afternoon." he said and saw her nod. 

"Where are the scrolls?" you asked. Seeing him hold out the bag of scrolls you walked over to take them from him. Bowing your head slightly when he gave you an apologetic look you walked out seeing Guy stand from the chair as you shut the door. "I have to go but I'll try and get back as soon as I can." you told him and saw him nod with a small smile. Was he happy? 

"Don't push yourself, take your time." he told her, kissing her cheek.

Remaining silent you looked down so your face wouldn't show the small twinge of hurt his words had caused. Did tomorrow really mean nothing to him? You knew it hadn't in the years prior but this year was supposed to be different. This year you were supposed to spend the Rinne festival together as a couple. This year when you gave him a gift you were hoping to maybe get one in return. Not that it was the gift you wanted, truthfully you wouldn't care if he got you a pair of socks, so long as he showed he had thought about you, that you were important to him. Maybe he was just giving you mission advice? Yeah that was probably it. Sighing you nodded and leaned up to kiss his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow then. I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful." he told her and watched her leave. Walking into Kakashi's office he saw the man looking at him in annoyance. 

"You better make this good." 

Giving the man a thumb's up he smiled. "It will be the most youthful proposal ever." he beamed and saw Kakashi roll his eyes. 

..............................

"So why are we hauling all this up here again?" Tenten asked. 

"It is obviously a training exercise right Guy sensei?" Lee answered, following his teacher as he slowly made the hike up the cliff. 

Adjusting the bag on his back he smiled. "While I am counting this as the training for the both of you for the day I also asked as a favor. I want to make sure everything is perfect for tonight." 

"What's so special about tonight?" Lee asked and then let out a small yelp when Tenten smacked him. 

"You idiot the Rinne festival is today." Tenten said with a roll of her eyes when her comrade still looked confused. "Guy sensei and Y/n are a couple, today is the day couples celebrate together." 

"Oooooo.... Then what is it you are doing?" Lee asked, placing the pile of wood in his arms down where his sensi pointed to on the rocks. 

Taking a deep breath he sat the bag down gently so he wouldn't break the wine bottle inside before he turned to his students with a large smile. "I plan on asking y/n to marry me. To be my wife." he told them and saw both their jaws hit the floor.

"WHAT?!!!"

Looking between his students he went to speak when Pakkun showed up between them. Furrowing his brows the dog looked up to him. 

"Guy, Kakashi needs you and your team back at the village asap." Pakkun said in a serious voice.

Without another word they were off.

...........................

The closer you got to the village he more meteorites you saw falling, their colors lighting up the sky. Running as fast as you could you heard what sounded like fighting close by and headed that way. Seeing three ambu fighting Genma you hurried over and stooped an attack that would have been lethal. "Gen what's going on?" you asked when he quickly pulled you out of the way of a star being thrown and leading them back away from the village. 

"The village is under attack... moon is threatening to collide with earth. Some man... Otsutsuki, he kidnapped Hanabi Hyuga. Naruto and Hinata went after him but they haven't returned. He is using some type of jutsu to turn our own against us. Guy and some of the others are trying to stop the meteorites from hitting the village but...one sec...Yeah I'm here Kakashi, Y/n is here too.... Understood." 

Tossing back a paper bomb when the three anbu got closer to the both of you you quickly looked to Genma for orders. 

"Kakashi said to keep them busy. Naruto is ahhh..." 

Gasping when Genma's face contorted into pain you jumped from the branch you were on to catch him before he could fall to the ground, noticing the poison darts in his back. Pulling them out you laid him back against the tree. "Gen... gen..." you called, noticing his eyes slipping close. Hearing the small thud of the three landing behind you you took a deep breath and reached back to grab your sword with one hand while the other grabbed a kunia from your bag. It was three against one and these weren't your normal ninja, they were the village's elite. They wouldn't hesitate to kill you but you wouldn't kill them, that made things difficult, dangerous. You weren't likely to survive this. Closing your eyes you thought of Guy and the love the two of you shared, the love you had waited for your whole life. No. You wouldn't give that up so easily. Snapping your eyes open when you heard movement you blocked the darts with the flat of your sword. Jumping back you looked over the three and took your stance. "Come on then." 

.........................

Panting he looked around the village, Tenten check, Lee check. Seeing Kakashi come walking up to him he saw the man just as tired as he was. Going over the list of ninja with Kakashi to account for all who had been used as puppets he noticed as Kakashi started looking around. 

"Has Genma and y/n came back yet?" Kakashi asked. 

"Gen and y/n... I didn't know she was back." Guy said, now becoming worried, he had thought the whole time that she was safely away from the village. 

"She ran into Genma on the way back from her mission and they were both keeping the affected anbu away from the village." Kakashi told him as he pulled out his radio and tried calling for Genma. "Genma do you copy? Genma this is Kakashi do you copy?" 

Hearing no response he felt his heart rate rise. "Where were they?"

"I don't know." he answered, noticing the worry in his friends eyes. Quickly summoning his dogs he told them to spread out and search for their lost comrades. Noticing Guy limping towards the gate he moved behind him, "Guy..." he tried. 

"I can't just sit here and do nothing Kakashi." he told him and heard him sigh. 

Walking in front of him he bent down and looked over his shoulder, "We will find them faster if I carry you." 

Nodding he jumped onto the man's back and told Lee and Tenten to gather a team and help search as well. Looking left and right he searched the dark forest for his old team mate and what was by this time supposed to be his fiance. Hearing a howl from their left Kakashi started jumping that way. Seeing Pakkun and some of the other ones he hopped down from his friend's back and rounded the tree to see Genma propped up against it. 

Crouching down Kakashi checked his pulse and found it faint, noting the darts beside him he quickly called for medics. 

Snapping his eyes around he looked for y/n, limping further away he saw one of the anmu laying on the ground, a bleeding wound on his leg and his arms bound to his body by a wire. Hearing groaning he hurried forward, pushing away a bush to see the other two anmu laying around. One he knew to be alive by the man's soft groaning but the other he wasn't sure was breathing, earth covering most of him from what he knew was one of y/n's jutsus. All of them were here but his y/n. 

"Oh no... I need a team of medics here now!" Kakashi said. 

Hearing the distraught voice of the hokage Guy pushed through the brush and saw Kakashi quickly turn towards him. 

"Guy stay there." he said, attempting to push his friend backwards. 

"Kakashi what..." Seeing a limp hand behind him he felt fear fill him and moved forward, even when Kakashi tried to hold onto his shoulders. "Is it y/n? Kakashi let me go! What happened?!" he yelled, his emotions taking over. 

"Guy please..." he tried but the shinobi injured or not was as strong as a bull and quickly pushed his way past him. 

"Y/n...n..no...NOOOO!" Guy yelled, hurrying over to the tree she was impaled on. Seeing her own sword sticking out of her chest and holding her her to the tree he had to remember to breath. Pulling out the kunai knife that was pinning her right hand to the tree he dropped it to the ground and looked to the blade sticking out of her chest. "Kakashi..." he called, his voice cracking. 

Quickly moving over he grabbed hold of the hilt, knowing exactly what it was Guy wanted. 

As soon as Kakashi gripped the sword he moved to hold her up and felt bile rise to his throat when the sound of the blade being pulled out filled the air around them. Carefully lowering her down he held her in the nook of his arm while his other hand applied pressure to the wound on her chest, hearing the smallest whimper. "Y/n... y/n my beautiful flower talk to me." he begged. Looking down at her he saw her eyes trying to crack open but one was swollen shut. 

"G..guy?" 

Hearing his name fall from her lips before she was overcome with coughs he snapped his eyes down and noticed blood running down her chin. SWallowing the lump in his throat he looked to her on open e/c eye and tried to force a smile. "There's my gorgeous lady." he said. 

Looking up at his handsome face you felt your eye fill with tears. "I lo...ove you Guy..." Blinking and swallowing the blood the pool in your mouth you felt your body growing weak. 

"I love you too y/n." he said, not being able to stop a tear from rolling down his cheek. 

Trying to take in all of features one last time you felt your lip tremble. "Th..ank you..."

Noticing the wound on her chest bleeding through his fingers he grabbed the sleeve of his suit and ripped it off his arm so he could use it as a bandage. "For what?" he asked, remembering she had told him thank you. 

Muffling a cough you met his eyes, "For giving meeee a ch..chance." you managed to stutter out. 

Not being able to stop his small sob he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Pulling back he saw her eyes closed and shook his head. "No! Y/n you open your eyes. You stay with me."

Managing to force your eye open you looked back up at his face, noticing the trees behind him blur together. "Ssso tired." you said softly. 

Seeing her lashes flutter he licked his lips and reached into his pocket. "You have to stay with me, you can't leave me. You know why?" he asked, wanting her to keep talking. 

"W..why?" you asked, slowly opening your one eye again to try and look at him. 

Swallowing thickly he smiled with a quivering lip "Because I want you to make me the most luckiest man alive and be my wife." he said, flipping the top open on the small box to show her the ring. 

Seeing him hold up something close to your face you tried turning your head some to see it and when you did you looked back to Guy and felt your lip tremble more and tears pool from your eye. "You want t..to marry mmmee?" you asked. This couldn't be real, you were dying, maybe it was just your imagination, showing you what you had always wanted most. 

Chuckling even through a cry he smiled and leaned down to kiss her bloody cheek. "I think I should be the one questioning if you want to be married to me, I know I'm not the easiest person to live with." he told her. 

Smiling you tried to lift your shaking hand up to touch his jaw, "Nothing would m..make me happier."you told him and winced when another gush of blood tried to come up. 

Seeing the medics arrive he quickly removed the ring from the cushion and slipped it on her limp finger just as they came up to the two of them. Letting them take her from him he placed a kiss to her forehead and watched as she was laid on the stretcher, her eyes closed. Without a word they took her back to the village and no longer could he hold back his sobs. 

Furrowing his brows Kakashi moved over to his friend and crouched down to place a hand on his shoulder. 


	9. Chapter 9

Red. Red stained his skin. His hands, his clothes. Blood. Y/n's blood. His love's blood. Staring down at his palms he closed his eyes when he heard a weak cry of agony. Snapping his eyes up when he heard the door open he watched some of the medics run out of the room before moments later they ran back inside pushing carts and carrying equipment. Swallowing the lump in his throat he stared at the swinging door until he felt a pat to his shoulder. 

Letting out a deep breath he moved beside his friend, "Come on Guy, go get cleaned up." Kakashi said in a low voice. 

Slowly raising his eyes he looked to see a small bag in Kakashi's hands, a change of clothes for him most likely. Continuing his eyes up to the hokage's he licked his dry lips before he looked back towards the room she was in. Shaking his head he opened and closed his mouth a few times, "I... I can't leave her..."

"Guy you are covered in blood." Kakashi countered, his voice still low.

Looking back down at his stained skin and clothes he took a shaky breath, " Wh..what if.. if something... if she..." he couldn't even finish his sentence. The thought alone making his soul ache. 

Furrowing his brows he crouched down so he could look his friend in the eye, pulling down his mask so Guy would see he was serious. "I will stay with her, if something happens Guy I will come get you. You have my word." he told him. Seeing his black eyes snapping back and forth between him and the door he tilted his head and gave a small grin, "You don't want your finance to wake up and see you looking like this do you?"

Closing his eyes he sighed and nodded before he stood and took the bag Kakashi was holding out for him to take. Taking one last look at the door he limped towards the showers. 

.........................

Dawn was on the horizon when he was finally able to see her. Limping into the room he softly closed the door behind him and moved over to the bed. She looked so tiny in the bed, the blankets pulled up to her shoulders. There was a breathing mask on her face, lines from the IV bags and monitors disappeared beneath the blankets. When he looked up to the monitors to read her stats he was reminded of what Sakura and lady Tsunade had told him just moments ago, that y/n was lucky to be alive and it would be hit and miss for the next 24 hours. Swallowing hard he moved forward and slowly sat on the edge of the bed beside her. There was a dark bruise around her right eye and temple, her lip was busted open and he could see a small bit of blood at the corner of her mouth. Reaching forward he brushed back her hair and let his knuckles gently stroke the side of her face. "You have to get better sweetheart. You can't leave me, not when we just started our life together." he said in a low voice, feeling a tear fall and hit his cheek. Sniffling he leaned down to kiss her cheek, brushing the tip of his nose against her cool skin, "I love you y/n and I want you to be my wife so you can't give up. You can't quit." 

........................

Opening your eyes you instantly closed them again when the bright light blinded you. Slowly squinting them open you let them adjust and lifted your heavy hand to your face to rub the sleepiness away. Feeling something foreign on your finger you pulled back your hand and looked at your ring finger to see a beautiful ring. It wasn't large by any means, a single set diamond set in the middle of the gold band but your heart instantly swelled with love and warmth. Hearing a soft snore you turned your head to see the man of your dreams sitting awkwardly in the chair, his neck bent at an odd angle to lean on his palm. He was going to have one hell of a crank in his neck when he woke. You should wake him but seeing the dark circles under his eyes made you stop and you decided to let him sleep. Hearing the door open softly you looked over to see Sakura walking in, her eyes went slightly wide when she saw you and she looked as if she was about to yell but you held up a finger to your lips to silently tell her to be quiet. 

Walking over to the bed she placed a new bag of fluids on the table as she reached up to take down the old one. "I am glad to see you up, you were starting to worry us." the younger woman said, quietly dropping the empty bag in the trash. 

"How long have I been out?" you asked her, your voice a little hoarse.

"Four days. Guy sensei hasn't left your side once, not even when Tsunade threatened to have him drug out." she giggled. 

Feeling a warming in your chest you looked to him and sighed, "He can be quite stubborn." you said. 

"Well since you are up I will go ahead and take your IV out, you can start drinking some water and I can give you a little juice but no food yet." Sakura said, moving to take out the woman's IV. Seeing her still looking towards the man with a loving look she sighed and gave a grin, "Congratulations by the way." she said. When Y/n met her eyes she nodded down to her ring and saw her blush. 

"Thank you." you smiled. Hearing her say she would be back in a little while with something for you to drink you nodded and thanked her. Sitting back in the bed you let everything sink in. Four days ago you thought you were going to die, you were sure you were going to die. When you had been impaled on that tree your mind had been over ran with the knowledge that you would never see Guy again, that you would never get to feel his warm, hard body hold yours again. But you had been wrong. You hadn't died. You were engaged, you were going to marry the man you had been in love with since you were a girl. It worried you that maybe this was all some kind of dream, that you had died and maybe this was your heaven. That couldn't be right though, there wasn't supposed to be any pain in heaven and you were in a fair amount of pain. It was worth it though, you would gladly take the pain so long as you got to be with your Guy. Hearing a soft sound you looked over to see Sakura sitting a glass of juice and ice on the table and you gave her a tired smile that she returned before making her way back out and closing the door behind her. 

Leaning up to grab the cup you winced and bit your lip, it felt like your chest was on fire. Not being able to grab it fully you were able to dip your fingers into the top and grab a few balls of ice. Popping them in your mouth you sighed at the much needed fluid, tasting the slight tang on them from the orange juice. After laying there for a little while you grew anxious, you needed to hear his deep voice, needed to feel his warm touch. Grabbing a few pieces of the ice you grinned and started trying to throw them at him. The first one fell to his lap, rolling between his legs before falling to the floor. The second one hit his chest and you saw him flinch but then let out a snore. ROlling your eyes you grabbed two more, tossing them through the air you hit him on the forehead with the first one before the second one hit his cheek and rolled down to go down the front of his jumpsuit. That made him wake up, his head shooting up and his eyes looking around the room as he attempted to figure out what was going on. 

"Wha.." looking around the room he froze when he saw two tired e/c eyes looking at him, a loving smile on her still bruised face. "y/n...Y/N!" he yelled jumping up and grunting a little at the stiffness in his neck but it was quickly forgotten as he hurried to the bed his love was laying in. Bending to hug her as best and as gently as he could he kissed her lips, not caring that they were dry. 

"Hey there handsome." you smiled so hard your face hurt. "Are you growing a beard?" you asked, cupping his slightly fuzzy cheek. 

Chuckling he rubbed his nose against hers. "Oh my beautiful flower, I thought I was going to lose you." he said, feeling a single tear roll down his cheek. 

"I'm sorry." you said softly, then winced when you felt a cough start forming in your chest. 

Quickly helping her sit up he lifted the cup of juice to her lips and helped her drink from it. "Easy darling." he said, helping her lay back against the pillows. Sitting on the bed beside her he held her small hand in his own, feeling her cold skin. 

"Thank you." you whispered. 

Stroking her hand he looked down at the ring on her finger and swallowed hard. "I ah... I have a confession to make. Something that might change this..." he said, slowly looking up to meet her eyes.

Furrowing your brows you felt a knot forming in your throat. Was it just a spur of the moment thing? Did he not really want to marry you? The thought alone made your chest ache and tears fill your eyes. Looking down you felt your lip tremble. "Y..you don't want to marry me?" you asked, your voice so soft you didn't know if he would hear you.

"What? No. Y/n I want to marry you. I have never wanted anything more in my life than to be able to call you my wife but... but what I tell you may make you not want marry me." Taking a deep breath he licked his lips. "I asked Kakshi to send you on that mission y/n, I wanted to make everything perfect. I planed this whole night, I got wine and sushi and had a campfire and blankets and.... and then all that stuff happened." he said, letting out a sigh and dropping his shoulders. "The point is you wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for me..."

"Guy..."

"No y/n if I hadn't asked Kakashi to send you on that mission you woudl have been here. You almost died and it was my fault. How can I ask you to marry me when I can't even..."

"Do you love me?" you asked him.

Stopping he looked to her and quickly nodded. "Yes. Yes y/n, I love you so much and I'm sorry I..."

"Do I make you happy?" You asked, cutting him off again. 

"Very." 

Smiling you looked into his eyes. "You make me happy too Guy and I love you, more than you will ever know and being able to call you my husband would be a dream come true but only if you feel the same way." 

Feeling his mouth turn up into a large smile he nodded. "I do sweetheart." 

A tear rolled down your cheek as you smiled. "I love you Guy." 

"I love you too y/n." 

...................................

A few months later you had completely healed, all that remained was a scar in the middle of your chest, the stars tattooed on your chest looked like they were cut in half. You hated the scar at first but then your dear Guy had told you that he liked it because it was a reminder of the day he proposed to you and it made you feel a little better about it. Looking to your reflection you bit your lip and rubbed your hands over the white kimono, smoothing out wrinkles that weren't there. Hearing a small knock on the door you looked to see Kakashi standing there, a kind smile on his face. 

"I think I need to remind Guy how lucky he is." Kakashi said.

Blushing you looked down. "Thank you for doing this Kakashi." 

"No need to thank me y/n. I was honored that you asked me." he told his friend. Handing her the bouquet of flowers he held out his arm. "Ready. If you want to run for it I will keep him distracted." he teased and saw her giggle and shake her head. "Alright then, shall we?" he asked. 

Taking his arm you breathed in and let your friend lead you outside to the venue that had been set up under the cherry blossom trees. Seeing Lee look at you and then nudge his sensei you watched as Guy turned to look at you, his face turning up into a large smile. He looked so handsome in his black kimono.

Of all the people who had shown up to his and y/n's special day his eyes only saw her, his bride. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her, he had never seen anything more beautiful in all his life. God he had to be the luckiest man in the world. HUmming and giving a thumbs up when Kakashi placed her hand in his he stood with her while the priest started the ceremony. Reciting his vows to her he finished off with a wink making her giggle softly. When it came time for them to kiss he wasted not a second, pulling her flush to him and claiming her lips with his own. 

"WOOOO Go Guy sensei!" Lee cheered. 

Blushing beet red you tried to hide yourself in his chest, hearing him laugh above you. 

"Introducing Mr and Mrs. Guy Might." 

The rest of the night had been spent dancing, laughing and celebrating what had to be the best day of your life. To your surprise Guy had managed to dance with you, it had really been a slow spin in circles but you didn't care, you had laid your cheek on his chest and enjoyed the moment. While the two of you had been enjoying your cake at the table and speaking to Kakashi and Kurien your eyes drifted to the dance floor. Feeling the corner of your lip turn up some you bit your lip and placed your hand on Guy's leg under the table. 

Feeling his wife's hand he smiled and looked down to her. "Yes my wife." he said enthusiastically.

Nodding to the floor you saw his eyes follow your own. 

Looking to where she said to look he felt his mouth fall open at the scene in front of him. Lee was dancing with Tenten and closely. Feeling a large smile spread across his face he went to say something but she quickly slapped her hand over his mouth. 

"Don't you dare." you warned him. Seeing his eyes look to yours and his cheeky grin behind your hand you rose a brow. 

"Yes dear." he said, pulling her hand away and leaning down to kiss her lips. 

Not too long later the two of you retired back to Guy's, now the both of your home. Standing in the bedroom the two of you looked into each other's eyes as it all sunk in. You were husband and wife. You were married. 

Smiling softly he looked down at y/n and felt a swell of pride fill his chest, this beautiful woman who he had secretly loved since they were teenagers was now his wife. HIS WIFE. Sighing he lifted his hand and stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckles. "I have to be the luckiest man in the world to be able to call you my wife." he said in a low voice so as not to break the soft moment. When he saw her go to look away, a blush tinting her cheeks he gripped her chin softly to keep her eyes on his. "I love you y/n and I swear I will do everything I can to make you happy. I'll give you whatever you want, I'll..."

Grinning you shook your head and looked into his onyx eyes, "Aww Guy, everything I have ever wanted is standing in front of me. All I need is you." you told him and closed your eyes when he laid his forehead on yours, his arms moving to wrap around you. Just holding each other for a moment you bit your lip and felt your nerves bubbling up. "Well there is one other thing..." you said and felt him pull back some to look down at you. 

"Anything my flower, you just name it and I will make it happen." he said, looking into her e/c eyes. 

Your mouth was suddenly very dry and it felt like a swarm of butterflies were in your belly. Grinning you felt your cheeks heat up and almost chickened out but one look into his loving eyes and you knew you could do it. Licking your lips you looked down at his kimono and slowly slipped your finger between the flap to stroke his hard chest. "A baby." you said just above a whisper. 

Gasping he felt his eyes go wide and his breath hitch in his throat. When he confirmed what she had said in his head he felt his lips pull up into a large smile, a warmth spread throughout his body. She wanted to have his child, she wanted them to give him a family. Seeing her still looking down at her hand that was slowly stroking his bare chest he took a deep breath, lifting her chin once again. "My wife wants a baby?" he asked and saw her nod softly. Grinning he lowered his lips to hers, "Then as her husband I best not keep her waiting." he said before claiming her lips. 

The both of you took your time, undressing one another and letting your hands roam each other's bodies. Neither of you had touched each other sexualy since you got engaged, wanting to hold out until you were husband and wife and now you found yourself needing him more than you ever had. Feeling his hands rub your waist and grip your hips you moaned softly, "mmm Guy..." you said in a pleading voice. 

Understanding what she was asking he slowly backed her up to the bed and lowered her down onto it, following after her and moving between her spread legs. Rolling his tongue into her mouth he held himself up with one forearm while the other hand groped her breast, pinching her nipple the smallest amount. He could feel her own hands rubbing his abs and around to his back. 

You could feel his cock, it was hard and throbbing every few seconds between your bodies. As much as you wanted him to take this slow, you needed him. Reaching between you both you wrapped your hand around his hard member and heard a deep moan get muffled by your mouth. Pumping your hand up and down the shaft you felt a small amount of pre cum drip to your belly, your heat throb in response. "Need you." you said in a soft whisper. 

Her hand felt so good, he couldn't even imagine how wonderful it was going to feel to be back inside of her after so long. He needed her too but he wanted to make this special, wanted to have her begging. Kissing down her jaw to her neck he sucked and bit at her skin, licking over the sensitive flesh to soothe every rough bite. He heard her whine but only chuckled, "Patience my flower." he said before letting out a grunt as she rubbed her thumb over his slit. Licking down to her chest he suckled one of her pert nipples into his mouth. Letting it pop out of his mouth he heard her give a small moan. Smirking he moved to do the same to the other side. Rubbing his hands down her sides to her hips he held her to the bed as he continued south. Laying between her legs he looked at her sex and couldn't help but groan in need. Glancing up he saw lust filled e/c eyes watching him before she let out a cry of pleasure when he licked up her slit. He held her down as her hips bucked, feeling her try to get away from him he growled and grabbed handfuls of her ass, keeping her sex at his mouth.

"AH! Guy please!" you cried, your whole body feeling like it was on fire.

Having her so close to euphoria he kissed her thighs before he crawled back up her body, stopping to kiss the scar between her breasts. Settling himself between her legs he lined himself up with her. Meeting her eyes he saw nothing but love. Pushing his lips to hers he kissed her as he sheathed himself inside of her. Stopping when he was at the hilt he felt her tensing up. "No, not yet sweetheart." he said wanting them both to enter bliss together.

You were already so close, it felt so good, he felt so good, your husband. Knowing he was waiting for you to tell him you were ready you took a deep breath. Kissing the corner of his mouth, he pulled back slowly before thrusting back in, making your toes curl. He continued pumping his hips into yours until you were sure you were going to float away.

Letting her moans rile him on he picked up speed. He groaned when he felt her nails dig into his back, lowering his body to be as close to hers as possible. He was close now, he wished he wasn't but he was. Lifting her leg up to lay over his back he thrusted deeper into her and sucked at her neck. Her heels dug into his lower back, her hands clinging to his shoulders. Kissing the love marks he knew he had marked her skin with he leaned his head back some to look down at her. 

Opening your eyes a small amount you looked above you into black eyes. There was nothing but love in those eyes, a love for you. Feeling the coil in your belly tighten you whimpered softly. 

Understanding he grinned and laid his forehead on hers, "Go ahead darling, cum with me." he panted. As soon as he felt her clench around him he couldn't hold back anymore. Pushing in as deep as he could he filled her with his seed. 

The room was filled with both of your moans and the occasional grunt from him. You could feel the warmth pooling in your pelvis, pushed deep into your womb by your husbands slow rocking. When he finally did still you looked through your lashes at him and saw his own eyes open again. Hooking your leg around his you flipped him over to his back and smiled. 

Raising one brow he grinned, "Think you can tame the green beast my flower?" he asked.

Smiling you raked your nails down his abs, "Why would I want my beast to be tame?" you ask and saw him smile. 

.........................

"I said no cookies before dinner!" you yelled, trying to quickly catch the twin terrors running for the door.

"RUN KIDS!" Guy laughed, wrapping his arms around his wife to give their children the escape the needed. 

Hearing your children laughing as they ran from the door and down the street you turned to give their acomplance a glare. "You spoil them." you said. 

"It's my duty as their father." he told her with a large smile. Scooping her up into his arms he started walking towards their bedroom. "Besides that should buy us at least twenty minutes of alone time." he grinned with a hum. 

Not being able to stop from smiling you shook your head. "What am I going to do with you?" you giggled as he dropped you both to the bed. 

"Well I can think of a few things..." he said and felt as she smack his chest. Chuckling he stroked her cheek and sighed. "I love you."

"And I love you." you smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. 


End file.
